Fire
by CaitlinXcowz
Summary: Fire, an experienced but young vampire hunter with a short temper, is sent to Cross Academy to monitor the peace. What happens when the Headmaster wants her to be in the Night Class? What will she do? What choices does she have? ?XOC ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of it's characters. I do, however, own my OCs; Jamie Kingston/Fire and Maria Dells and any others that may or may not appear in the story. Thank you. Please enjoy the story!**

**- - - - - - - - - **- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was driving dangerously fast. Swerving on the road like a twisting snake. My black motorcycle with red, orange and yellow flames roared beneath me and fuelled my anger. I did not want to go on some small, stupid, insignificant, non-dangerous, 'supervision' mission. What did that goddamn Hunter's Association think I was? A rookie? An idiot? An inexperienced fool? I was young, yes, but I had been a vampire hunter for four years already! I was the best of the best. Well…I liked to think so. Maybe I was not 'the best', but I was pretty damn good at my job.

That was not the only reason I was angry though. They sent me to Japan! Goddamn it!

They move me to different places so much! All the time! First they took me out of my small apartment in Germany, and moved me to Thailand, then to Canada, then to France, then to South Africa, then to Greenland, and then to some tiny country that I had never heard of. Now Japan. I was ticked off. Really ticked off.

I took a sharp left, keeping my bike well balanced, and I accelerated a bit. I was already over the speed limit. My black trench coat flared out behind me like a devil's tail. I looked at the tiny GPS system on the centre of my handlebars. I would reach my destination in a few minuets.

I saw the tall, looming gates of Cross Academy up ahead. It was just like my master had told me. Before she passed on, she educated me on everything that involved vampires in anyway. Cross Academy is one subject we went over a lot. She did not like the 'pacifist ideals' of the person who ran this place. She liked violence and conflict and danger, just like I do. Maria Dells. My master. My trainer. The woman who taught me everything I knew. She was an amazing woman. I was heartbroken when she died, which was why I hated vampires even more that I had before. A level E had killed her. That's one of the main reasons I did not like talking about my past. At all. I almost never did.

The sun was setting slowly and I knew that the frickin' leeches would be coming out of there 'hiding places' soon. I did not want to run into them. I was not going to, no matter how many time I was persuaded. If I did meet up with one of them, the ending would not be very pretty. For the vampires.

I could see students, all girls, walking towards and then gathering by one dorm. They were not going inside it, so I assumed that that was the Moon dorm. Where the vampires lived. Probably where all the girls went and gawked at there amazing beauty. Girls today are extremely…fickle and stupid.

I sharply turned into the large, wide driveway that lead to the large, white academy. I could see three separate buildings. I had done my research, though. I knew that one of them was the Sun dorm where the day students lived and another one was the Moon dorm, where the vampires lived. Another building was the academy. Both groups of students shared the academy.

I stopped my bike quickly and did a high velocity skid on the pavement. It let up a spray of rocks, hitting some unsuspecting female students. They screamed and squealed. I could already tell that I would have to be careful; otherwise I might end up killing one of them. I had a very, very, _very_ short fuse.

I took off my black helmet and shook out my flaming red and orange hair. I looked at the girls with my deep red eyes that could sometimes pass for a dark brown colour. My eyes were a natural colour. It ran in the family, on my mom's side, but she's dead now. Anyways, I did not wear contacts. Their eyes were bugging out of their heads and they were staring at me like I had three eyes and forty-seven heads. I glared darkly at them. Stupid girls.

"What the _hell_ are you looking at?" I growled angrily.

They shrieked and ran away, going towards the huge group of girls surrounding what I had assumed to be the vampire's dorm. It probably was. Vampires were extremely and freakishly beautiful, so I could see why all the girls here would drool over them but it gave all other girls a bad name.

Not everyone would embarrass herself _or_ himself or kick someone else just to get a glimpse of someone you will never have a chance with. You only have a chance of being the goddamn leeches' food.

I snorted and walked towards the academy. I had a meeting with the headmaster. His name was Kaien Cross, the former hunter. He would now never dream of killing a vampire. It was pathetic.

Peace never lasts. There will always be something to provoke it and then break it apart, throwing it into chaos. Making the world an even more violent place. I do not think that Kaien Cross' ideas will hold or even work. It was too…free. It was not strict enough.

For the past four years I grew up with strict rules. Very stict rules. I even had to tie my shoe laces properly, or else I would be punished. The punishments were not that fun either, they were difficult and painful. The rules were inplace by my master, so I, the student, would not become soft, or show mercy to anyone or anything.

I had made it into the hallway, and walked down the hall quickly and quietly. I remember the Hunter's Association telling me the layout of the acadamey building, so the Headmaster's office should be right…about…here!

I turned to look at a plain door. I blinked, took in a deep breath and knocked on the door and I waited.

"Come in!" I heard a male voice sing-song.

I opened the door and peered in. There was the Headmaster, sitting behind a desk, wearing a green shawl and glasses. Totally not what I thougt he would look like. There were two other people in the room. A boy and a girl. The girl had brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a black uniform. The boy was also wearing a black uniform. He had lavander eyes and silver hair. He was gorgeous. He had the dangerous aura that most vampires have. Both of them were staring at me like the girls outside had done earilier.

'_Is that boy a vampire?'_ I asked myself in my head, while shooting daggers at the two students with my eyes.

"AH! Jamie! We have been waiting for you!." The headmaster said cheerfully.

I winced as he used my name. I hated it with a passion.

"Don't use my real name, Cross. You know my alias." I said as I glared deeply at him

He smiled at me and said,

"Yes, yes. I had received a letter informing me of you from the hunter's association."

I rolled my eyes. Goddamn Hunter's associtation. Do they not know that I have a brain? I can tell others about myself, I don't need anyine else to do so, or act like a 'parent'.

"Yes. I know you did. So, you know my mission then?" I asked him.

"Yes I do. But before we elaborate, I want to introduce you to my lovely daughter and my beautiful son!"

"Okay…" I said, I was not sure if I was going to like this.

"This is my cute daughter, Yuuki! And this is my son, Zero!"

"I am not your son. Stop calling me that." Zero said coldly.

"Nice to meet you." I forced myself to say it polietly.

Yuuki smiled at me. I forced myself to smile back at her. I was going to hate this.

"Now, Miss Kingston-" Headmaster Cross started.

"Goddamn it! Use my freaking alias!" I said angrily.

I saw the headmaster wince, and I smirked.

"Fine. Okay Fire-" He stared, but I cut him off again.

"Now that's better." I grinned.

"Anyways, Fire, I need you to give me all of your weapons."

My mouth fell open and I gasped.

"What!? Why the hell should I?" I asked angrily.

"This school does not encourage fighting. From what I read about you in the letter the Hunter's Association sent, you can snap at any moment, AND you are heavily armed, all the time. So, if you please…" He said.

I rolled my eyes and sucked in a deep breath of air.

"Fine." I muttered.

First I took off my trench coat and plunked it down on his desk. It made a loud 'bang' as it hit the desk. Headmaster Cross lifted it up and started emptying the many pockets. Inside there was eighteen throwing knives, six spools of strong metal wire, seven small hand guns, and sebon needles. Lots of sebon needles.

I took off my belt and emptyed all of the anti-vampire magic ammo, small explosives, and two large guns. I also unhooked a medium sized sword. I took off my metal neck protector and threw it on the desk. Then I took off my boots and unhooked the twelve large and pointy knives, also throwing them on the desk. I unhooked a few feet of stong, think metal chain from around my waist and dropped it on the floor. It made a crashing sound.

I groaned and looked at my pile of beloved weapons. I was going to miss them, but it felt like I was at least seventy pounds lighter.

"This is…a lot of weapons." Headmaster Corss said.

"Can I keep at least three of them? In case of emergencies, or if there is a Level E around. Please?" I pleaded.

"Uhm…if you promise not to fight and not use them on any students or on the school grounds and only use them in emergencies…then yes." He said reluctantly.

I smiled. I picked up a long sharp knife and replaced it back into my tall, black, leather boot. Then I picked up one of my small hand guns and the one of my larger guns. I put my belt back on, minus all the weapons, and put my two guns in the holsters. I put my trench coat back on also. It was so much lighter.

"Now…since your mission involves watching the vampires…here is your uniform!" Headmaster Cross said in an excited voice, as he pulled out a white uniform.

"Uhm…Headmaster Cross…why do I need a uniform?" I asked.

"Because, you will need to be a student ot carry out your mission!"

I choked a little on my own spit and my anger flared.

"I DO NOT need to be a student to complete my mission!" I said, trying to resist the urge to throw something large and pointy at the Headmaster.

"W-w-well…" Kaien Cross started.

"Uhm…Headmaster? Why is it a white uniform? Is she a vampire?" The girl, Yuuki, said.

I turned to her, my eyes spitting out fire.

"What was that?" I said in a dangerously calm voice.

"I-I should go and patroll the grounds…" she said nervously, as she quickly walked out the door.

I noticed that the boy who was in here earilier had left, probably quite a while ago. AS soon as I was sure Yuuki was out of hearing range, I blew up. I turned to Headmaster Cross.

"What the hell!? I AM NOT A VAMPIRE! I refuse to be in the same bulidng as those leeches, unless I get to kill them!" I said angrily.

I looked at Kaien Cross closely. He was obviously shocked by my outburst. I smirked. I was good at getting my way. I always got my way. Well… most of the time I did.

"Fire, I understand where you are coming from, but, in order to complete your mission you need to be close to the vampires. You need to monitor them. You are going into the Night Class. The Hunter's Association even says so."

My mouth fell open. I could not believe it. I was pissed off.

"WHY!? I can monitor them perfectly fine by NOT being in the same room as them!!" I raged.

"In the letter I was sent by the Hunter's Association, it says you need to monitor the peace here. I know that it is perfectly fine, but the Hunter's Association does not think so. So you will have to be in the night class to monitor the peace accurately." The Headmaster said calmly.

"B-b-b-but, I don't even LOOK like a vampire. I don't act like them! I don't even have the same aura as they do! How am I going to make this possible!?" I asked, desperately trying to wiggle my way out of this.

"I don't know…we will find a way to make you look more like a vampire! You already have the red eyes!" He said is a creepily cheerful voice.

"Headmaster Cross…could I maybe…I don't know…patrol…like your daughter is doing? Or…uhm…teach?" I said in the most persuasive voice I could muster.

"Well…we already have another hunter coming in to teach both the night class and the day class…you could be his…assistant…" He said, trying to figure it out how this will work in his head.

"Another Hunter? Really? Which one? What's his name?" I asked, genuinely interested.

"His name is Toga Yagari." The headmaster said.

My eyes lit up. I knew him. Althought I have never met him in person, I knew all about him. My Master always told me about other hunters. He was an excellent hunter from what I was told.

"So…what's the plan?" I asked Headmaster Cross.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**My second Fanfic! I really hope you enjoy this! Please R&R and tell me if the characters are in character!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well…this is stupid." Those were the first words that came out of my mouth when I came out of the washroom.

"See!? It suits you! You look wonderful!" The Headmaster sing-songed.

My eye twitched. This man was a nut case. The Headmaster had convinced me (after about an two hours…I swear, it's eleven thirty pm already.) to try on the Night Class uniform. I just got annoyed with all of his 'please try it on! You'll look SO PRETTY in it'. So I did. To put it simply…I HATED it. It was white, there was a skirt, AND it was not my style. I wanted to rip it off and burn it.

We still had not decided if I was going to teach or if I was going to have to be a… _Night Class _Student. I shuddered at the thought. This was not going to end well. If I could not teach, I was hoping that I would be put into the day class and be a 'prefect', like Headmaster Cross' daughter, Yuuki, and his son, Zero, were.

"I hate it." I said bluntly.

Headmaster Cross' smile faltered a bit. "But you look so pretty in it!"

"I don't care. I. Hate. It." I said stubbornly.

Now Kaien Cross was not smiling. I could tell he was thinking about what to do with me. I was also wondering what he was going to do with me. Personally, I did not want to even look at the vampires, unless I get to kill them in a very painful and very unpleasant way.

"Well…I suppose you can teach…but as soon as Toga Yagari is finished his stay here, you will have to join a class." He told me, seriously

"NOT the Night Class." I said.

"You might have to, for you to carry out your mission." Kaien Cross said.

My eye twitched slightly. This was just making the level of my anger rise with every passing moment. Screw the Hunter's Association. I am not going to join the Night Class. I can monitor them perfectly from the Day Class. I do not need to be in the same room as those damn vampires. Could the Headmaster not see that I hate vampires and I'll kill them if I am in the same room as them?

"We'll discuss this more tomorrow morning. You need some sleep." He said.

"Alright…where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked.

"Well…we have an unoccupied room in the Sun dorm. You can sleep there." He said.

"Okay. Which one?" I asked.

"I'll call someone to escort you."

"I do not need an escort. I am perfectly capable of finding my way to the Sun dorm by myself." I said.

"Yes, I know, but, it's dangerous at night. I would feel better if you had an escort." The Headmaster said.

"I will be fine. I am armed. I'll see you tomorrow, Cross." With that, I exited the room, my black trench coat trailing behind me.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I walked out into the cool, fresh, clean midnight air. It was truly refreshing after being stuck in that stuffy office. I ran a hand through my hair, shaking it out. I needed to grab my bag from my bike. It had all of the _bare_ necessities I needed.

When I reached my bike, I realized that my keys had been in my trench coat's pockets, which had been emptied by the Headmaster. I grumbled under my breath and turned around to go back to the academy.

As I was walking back, I noticed two girls from the day class. What the hell were they doing outside? It was supposedly 'dangerous'. Well…for them it probably was. They were unaware that there were vampires attending this academy. One of the girl's was on the ground, so I walked up to them, to see what was going on.

"What are you doing out here at night? Are you not supposed to be asleep?" I growled.

"Uhm…" One of the girls started.

I noticed that the other girl was bleeding. With vampires around, it was dangerous.

"You should get that cleaned up and get back inside." I said, in a voice that was a little less threatening. I did not want to freak them out…that much.

One of the girls was about to open her mouth to say something, but before she could, none other that Yuuki Cross jumped out of a tree.

"You there! Give me your names and class numbers!" She said as she flashed her prefect's badge "Leaving the dorm at night is prohibited in the school rules! It's dangerous out here. Get back to your dorm quickly!"

"We came out here to take pictures of the night class. A few minuets shouldn't matter." One of the girls said.

"You're bleeding? Not good…Hurry! Get back to the dorm!"

"Huh?" Both girls said stupidly.

I guess I was invisible. She completely ignored me. Heh…this chick was stupid. Then her head whipped to the side and she pulled out a metal rod and put it in a defensive position.

"Who's there?!" She yelled out.

"Scary…" Came the reply of a vampire. "The Headmaster has trained you well."

"Oh! The night class! Akatsuki Kain! Hanabusa Aido! Wow…" The girls were swooning over the two male night class students. How idiotic.

"Oh dear! We only came to look because we smelt blood…how mean Yuuki. We just happened to drop by…"

Oh dear. I knew what was going to happen. He was going to drink the girl's blood. I needed to stop him. Yuuki put the metal rod near the leech's face, but he caught it easily.

"Aido! If you touch these girls…I will punish…" Yuuki started.

"Did you fall? The nice smell…is your blood…Yuuki." Aido said.

He grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her closer to him. I saw her try to wield her rod, but she could not. The vampire was too strong.

"I'm really…very…tempted." he said as he began to suck blood from her hand.

"Is he a vampire?" One of the girls cried.

"No way! There's no such thing!" The other one said unsurely.

"No, Aido! No…" Yuuki said helplessly.

"I want more… may I partake from your neck?" The leech asked.

"NO! No, no, no! I can't give you any! Aido!" Yuuki cried.

The two girls had passed out and I had seen enough. I drew my larger gun out and released the safety. Then I put it to his head, at the same time, Zero, the other prefect appeared. He also had a gun and it was pointing directly at Aido.

"Drinking blood is forbidden on campus, is it not?" I said in a threatening tone.

"Did you lose your mind…drunk on the scent of blood…vampire?" Zero asked in an angry voice.

"Zero! NO!" I heard Yuuki yell.

"Eh? But I've already tasted her…" Aido said.

With that, Zero shot. Heh, heh, heh… This boy had less self-control around vampires than I did. Then Yuuki ran up to Zero and lifted his arm up, to prevent him from shooting Aido. Zero shot, but it hit a tree. I glared at the back of Yuuki's head and put my own gun away.

"Oh! That scared me!" Aido said

"Stupid! Why did you shoot?" Yuuki yelled.

I just sighed. This was stupid. I would really love to shoot everyone here at the moment. I really needed some sleep too. I am a moody person when I do not get my sleep. I yawned and began to walk away, but a voice stopped me.

"My, my, my would you put that away? Your 'bloody rose' gun. It is a great threat to us, as you know. I will deal with this fool and wait for the Headmaster's instructions.

"President Kuran." Aido muttered

"Is that acceptable…Kiryu?" The pure blood asked.

I stopped and turned around. There I found myself face to face with the pureblood vampire Kaname Kuran. I took a step back and then I glared, but he did not glare at me.

"And you are…?" He asked in a normal voice, but I could catch the hint of danger in it.

"Fire." was my short one-worded reply, as I turned away and walked back towards the academy.

"Hm… Yuuki you will…" His voice faded away as walked farther and farther away from the forest clearing.

I was in sight of the academy, when a voice called my name.

"FIRE!! Hey! Wait up, Fire!" I stopped and looked behind me. It was Yuuki Cross. I wondered what she wanted.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"The two girls who passed out, we need help carrying them." Yuuki said.

I gave her a weird look and sighed.

"Fine. Where do we have to carry them?"

"We need to take them back to the Headmaster's office. He'll modify their memories there." Yuuki replied, as we walked side by side.

"This school is weird." I muttered.

Yuuki giggled.

"What?" I asked in a semi-annoyed voice.

"You'll love the school once you're used to it! All the girls are really nice, unless you get in-between them and the night class. Then they aren't that nice. They are actually pretty scary. The night class s really nice too. Especially Kaname-sama. He is really kind and caring."

"I'm not sure about that. I don't like vampires." I said.

"What? Why?" Yuuki said in a shocked voice.

"I…I have my reasons. None of them are very pleasant either." I said with a dark, bitter smile on my face.

"Oh…" Yuuki said, knowing not to press the issue.

We reached the clearing and Zero was there, he had already picked one of the girls up and had her thrown over his shoulder. I sighed and walked over to the other girl.

"Okay Fire. You grab her arms and I'll grab her legs and on the count…" Yuuki trailed off. I had already lifted the other girl over my shoulder. Luckily she was light.

"Let's just go." I muttered.

"Alright." Yuuki said.

"You have a nice gun, Zero." I said.

Hw gave me a strange look. "Thanks." Was all he said.

We finally made it to the academy. The girl on my shoulders was getting really heavy. We went into the headmaster's office and I simply dropped the girl on his floor. Her body made a sickening 'thump' when it hit the floor. I was tired. I was in a really bad mood. I wanted to shoo something.

"Can I have my keys?" I asked, unfortunately the headmaster was not in the room at the moment, to it sounded like I was talking to myself.

"Your…keys?" Zero asked, while looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah. They were in my pockets. They got emptied. I have no keys now." I muttered.

"Okay…" Yuuki said.

"Never mind." I muttered. "I'm just going to sleep here."

"What?" Yuuki asked

"I am tired. I need sleep. I have been awake for the past twenty-four hours. I will shoot something if I do not get some sleep right now." I said groggily.

I walked over to couch and fell on it. I was just too tired to care anymore. I was exhausted. I would just have to deal with everything in the morning. Right now, I just did not care. All I wanted to do was sleep. It was what I needed most at the moment. As soon as those thoughts went through my head, I was instantly asleep.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter two is completed! I hope you like it! Any suggestions on who Fire should be paired with? I am open to suggestions! Please R&R and thank you to all who have reviewed already! It means a lot. Are the characters in character?! PLEASE TELL ME! Or else my head might explode, and it won't be very pleasant.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Wake up…Come on Fire! Please! Get your butt off my couch…please! Today you need to learn the curriculum you will be teaching!" A cheery voice greeted me as I rolled over and groaned.

"But I'm so sleepy. I wanna sleep some more." I muttered groggily.

"Please wake up! I need to give you a crash course on what you will be teaching the Night Class."

All of this information was going in one ear and out the other. For all I was concerned, I was in my tiny German apartment, sleeping in my comfy bed with bright red covers and orange pillow cases, with all my weapons hanging neatly from some wall pegs that I nailed to my wall.

Then I felt someone poking me. I groaned and swatted their hand away. I bet it was my best friend, Lilly. Lilly Zamber. Well… she was the closest thing I have ever had to a friend. We beat on each other and had many aggressive verbal fights, but we were close and really good friends, even if we did not act like it.

I didn't have many friends because… after the…incident… I was always a little…defensive, violent, threatening, and standoffish…according to some of the people I work with. But what do they matter?

Lilly Zamber was an ex-hunter. The reason she is not a hunter anymore is because she got one of her legs cut off while she was on a mission. A level E vampire got hungry and she was the only living thing it could see. So it ripped her leg off. She lost so much blood she needed six transfusions. She was immediately laid off and now lives in _MY_ apartment in Germany. I haven't seen her in years.

"Jamie Kingston, if you do not wake up right this minute, I will put you in the Night Class." A serious voice said near my ear.

That woke me up. It woke me up AND pissed me off. It was not the best way to be woken up. I sat bolt upright and snarled.

"The is _no way_ I am going to the night class, unless you want all of your students to wind up _dead!_" I hissed angrily, "And DO NOT call me Jamie Kingston. USE MY ALIAS!!"

"O-okay, Fire. Calm, down." Kaien Cross said nervously.

If you couldn't tell, I was not a morning person. I hated waking up, because that meant I had to do something, but then again, I was not a huge fan of sleeping either. I liked breathing. And blinking. And killing vampires. That was pretty much all I like to do.

"Alright, what did you wake me for?" I asked the Headmaster.

"Here is the curriculum you should go over! I know you'll do a fabulous job in teaching my beautiful night class!" He said happily…a little…too happily.

"Right."

I opened the book and skimmed over the first three pages. Learning this would not be a problem, for I had already learned all of this.

"Headmaster Cross, I have already studied this." I said.

"What? Really?" Kaien Cross asked as he walked over to me.

"Yes. I am four years ahead in schooling. Surprising?" I said in a monotonous voice.

"Yes! My amazing Fire is even more intelligent and talented than I originally thought!" The headmaster said joyfully as he danced around the room. "How are you so smart?"

"What? Did you expect me to be stupid? My master drilled this into me for the first six months of my training. I had a thirteen hour school days, everyday…including weekends, until I knew everything." I said while I gave him a strange look,

"AMAZING!! You know all of the curriculum for the first two years of university!" He squealed happily, like a little girl.

"Did you _expect_ me to be a stupid hunter who only thought about killing? I am not a robot, you know." I asked/stated, annoyed

"No! I just did not expect you to be a genius!" Cross said.

"Oh…anyways…when is my first day?"

"Hm…I'm not sure. Why don't you go explore the grounds! As soon as my cute Yuuki is out of class, I'll get her to give you an official tour."

"Alright. Now. Keys. I want them."

Kaien Cross gave me an odd look. "What keys?"

"They were in my pockets. For my bike. I need them. So I can get my stuff. I need my keys…NOW." I said. I was irritated at the moment.

"Uhm…Okay. I'll go look for them." The headmaster said, as he walked out of the room.

One Hour Later…

I had been sitting in the Headmaster's office for about an hour and he had still not come back. What in the world was taking him so long? I mean, it didn't take that long to find my keys. Unless he lost them. If he did, there would be hell to pay.

"Uhm…are these your keys, Fire?"

"Yeah. What the hell took you so long?" I said angrily.

"Oh…well…after I found your keys, I decided to go and see how my lovely daughter was doing on her lunch break!" He said cheerily.

I glared. "I could have left then, correct? Instead of waiting here and doing nothing! I have more important things to do!"

I stalked over to him and grabbed the keys from his hand, and then I stalked out the door, slamming it behind me. I had to grab my stuff and get a room of my own. Then I needed to have a shower. I had one yesterday morning, in the hotel I stayed at, but I wanted another one. I felt icky.

I walked slowly to my motorcycle, ignoring all the looks I was receiving from the students. I didn't think I looked _that_ weird. I had reached my bike. I turned the key into the back storage container and took out my red and black bag. I slung it over my shoulder and walked back the way I had come.

Apparently school was over, so that probably meant that all of the Day Class girls, and the occasional boy, would go over to the Moon Dorm entrance to stare and gawk at all of the vampires 'amazing-ness'. They _were_ beautiful, but the day students did not know what they were really like. I pity their stupidity.

Since school was over it was apparent that I had wasted an entire day sleeping and waiting for someone to get me my keys. That meant the leeches would be coming to the academy for 'class'. I really needed to finish up getting a room for myself and getting a shower. I needed to speak with the headmaster, too. That man creeped me out. He had issues. He had more issues than I had. I had _a lot_ of issues. A lot.

"Who is that girl?" I heard someone whisper.

"I don't know. Do you think she's a new student?" Another asked.

"I'm not sure. What class would she be in? The Day Class or the Night Class?" Someone else whispered.

"I don't know either. She looks like she could be in either one." The first girl said.

"You know," I said as I turned to glare at the girls "I can hear every word you are saying. I suggest you shut your mouths, before you really piss me off."

That shut them up, but I was starting to think the Night Class wouldn't be so bad.

'_Wait! What the hell am I thinking!? I hate vampires much more than a bunch of unintelligent fangirls."_ I reminded myself.

I made it to his office and knocked, hard, so it would go along with my now foul mood. I heard a happy 'come in' from the other side of the door. I opened it and walked in. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk, writing on a sheet of flowery paper.

"Ah! Fire! Just the person I wanted to see! I have set up a room for you in the Sun dorm, for now."

"Great…" I said.

"I am so sorry I have not had my cute daughter, Yuuki, give you a tour yet. She's been incredibly busy. She is one of the Guardians of the school! She is such a good daughter! She is kind and caring and loving and…"

I sort of zoned out after that. Hearing him brag about his daughter annoyed my. I had already gotten the point. He loved his 'perfect' daughter.

"Hey, Cross, how come Yuuki doesn't look like you?" I asked him, interrupting his rant about the amazing Yuuki.

"OH! Silly Fire, Yuuki is my lovely adopted daughter!" He said cheerily.

"Oh…okay. Where's my room?"

"In the Sun Dorm. I would get my dear Yuuki to come and get you now, but seeing as she has other duties to attend to," The headmaster walked over to the window and motioned me over also. "She cannot."

I looked out the window and saw a mob. Well, not a mob exactly, but it was like an insane riot of shrieking fangirls. I shuddered. It looked like a difficult job and like the 'guardians' needed help.

"Uhm…Headmaster? Should I go…assist the…guardians?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"That would be really nice of you, Fire!" He said with a large smile on his face.

I turned around and was just about to exit, but I heard Headmaster Cross call,

"Fire! Wait! Wear this! All of the disciplinary members do!" He said as he handed me a white armband. "Put this on! Then all of the students will know that you are part of the disciplinary committee."

"Right." I muttered and left the room.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

I walked quickly towards the Moon dorm. I was still wearing my black trench coat, my tall black leather boots, my tight black pants that tucked into my boots, and a black long sleeved shirt, which was covered by my trench coat. My armband was fastened on my left arm. I saw that Yuuki was having trouble pushing all of the girls back. So I walked over to her.

"Hey, Yuuki, do you need any help?" I asked.

"Uhm…wha?" Yuuki said, a little distracted.

"Do. You. Need. Any. Help?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Help? That would be really great! You push this side on the count of…" She trailed off.

I was already giving all the girls a death glare.

"Step. Back. Now." I said in a dangerous and low voice, my eyes were probably spitting fire out of them.

All of the girls squeaked and took a step back. I smiled a dark and bitter smile.

"That's better." I glared.

I heard a few '_Eeks_' from the crowd of girls. I looked at Yuuki and she smiled at me. I tried to smile back, but I failed. I probably ended up looking like I was choking. Smiling sincerely was difficult for me. I had my reasons. She gave me a weird look and then I heard a _'creak'_. The door to the moon dorm had opened and all of the Night Class students, the _vampires,_ came out and walked elegantly down the path the girls had made. As soon as they were out the door, the girls erupted.

"EEK! Aido-sempai!"

"Ichijo-sempai! ICHIJO-SEMPAI!"

"Wild-sempai!! ACK!"

"Idol-sempai!"

"Kaname-sempai! SQUEEEE!!"

"Shiki-Sempai!! Shiki-sempai!! Over here!"

My eye twitched "Oh.My.God. Are they always this fricking loud? How the _hell _do you handle it? I would have killed one of them already." I muttered to Yuuki.

She looked up at me and giggled. "You are such a kidder, Fire! We're going to be great friends!"

"I wasn't kidding." I muttered, but she didn't hear me.

I sighed and looked down. How did I get myself into this position? My head snapped up automatically. I had felt someone's eyes on me. I glared. It was that stupid vampire who had drank some of Yuuki's blood. Aido, was it?

He smiled at me and gave a little wave. My glare deepened. He sauntered over to me and all of the girls behind me went silent, then erupted.

"IDOL-SEMPAI!!" I winced slightly at their loudness.

"Hello, Fire. I do not believe we have had a proper introduction. I am Hanabusa Aido." He said as bowed slightly to me. I was a tad shocked. A vampire was bowing to me?

"I'm Fire." I glared and nodded my head, ever so slightly, just to show respect.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"I cannot wait to get to know you better, Fire-Chan." Aido said as he walked away from me with a wink.

I just glared some more. I was sure I could have set buildings on fire with my glare. Yuuki came up beside me.

"What was that about?" She asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said in only a slightly angry voice. I wanted to kill that vampire, but I had resisted.

"Okay. My Father – I mean, The Headmaster asked me to show you to your room. Follow me please!" Yuuki said as she skipped off.

I sighed and walked after her. I was already tired. This was going to be one very long stay at Cross Academy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**AN: Hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE! I also thank all who have review already. You are my reason for updating. ANY IDEA FOR A PAIRING?? I tried to arrange the plot so it could be KanameXOC, but it won't work. I am sorry if that disappoints you. KanameXOC is a no. Anything else? Please? Tell me? Pretty please? I need to know who I am gonig to pair Fire with. I am brain dead when it comes to pairings. THANKS! CC, out!**


	4. Chapter 4

As I followed Yuuki back to the Sun Dorm, I could feel the girls behind me glaring. I tried my best to do the right thing and 'ignore' it, so I would not cause an 'accident', but the encounter with that stupid _leech_ put me in a foul mood. I was down right pissed off.

"Why did Idol-sempai talk to _her_? She isn't even _that_ pretty." I heard one of them say.

"Yeah, and why did he bow to her?" Another said.

"She does not deserve that kind of respect from Idol-sempai." A third girl chimed in.

"Look at the way she dresses. It's not even a uniform." The first girl said again.

"She probably can't afford it." Some other fangirl said.

"Right. I mean, fake leather? What is up with her?"

"Yeah. She doesn't even deserve to clean the ground…no wait…she does not even deserve to LOOK at the ground Idol-sempai walks on."

I was pissed off already, and now, these stupid fangirls had the _nerve_ to talk about me 'behind my back', while I was in hearing range! There would be hell to pay, mark my words. I stopped and slowly turned around to glare deeply at the idiotic girls. I heard them squeak.

"I suggest that you shut your goddamn mouths, before I have to do it for you." I said in a dangerously calm voice, masking my anger.

I turned to walk away but stopped once again, turned around, and said,

"By the way. I wear _real _leather."

With that I walked ahead of Yuuki, with a dangerous storm cloud over my head (1). I mean, the girls at this school are so goddamn stupid! Saying I can't afford a uniform. When you join the academy you get one FREE!

"Uhm…Fire-san? Are you…okay?" I heard Yuuki ask me quietly.

"Yeah…I'm fine." I grumbled angrily under my breath.

We walked in silence to the Sun dorm, the other girls who live in the Sun Dorm we slowly filing in, a good twenty feet behind Yuuki and I. It was good they stayed away from me.

"Hey…Yuuki?" I started.

"Yes, Fire-san?" She asked as she turned her large brown eyes to look at my face.

"Uhm…this may be a stupid question to you, but…what does Chan, San, and sempai mean?" I asked quickly, not wanting to embarass myself.

"What? You mean you don't know?" She asked in disbelief.

"No I don't know. I went through a three day crash course of the Japanese language before I cam here. We didn't cover everything, like what the words Chan, San, and Sempai mean." I said quickly.

"Whoa! Fire-san! You learned how to speak Japanese in three days? That's amazing." Yuuki said.

"Not really." I muttered. I hated being praised. It embarrassed me.

"Yes it is! You speak so fluently! You do have a slight accent of another language, but your Japanese is practically flawless! What was your first language?"

"Thanks, but I can't read or write Japanese, nor can I even understand it if I look at it, written out, like in English. I can only speak it, and that only gets you so far. By the way, my first language was Russian." I said in a big breath.

"Wow! I knew that accent was different! How many languages can you speak?" She asked eagerly.

I really hated talking about my self, but I liked Yuuki. She was nice. So I decided to answer her questions.

"I speak five." I said.

"Really? That's so cool! Which ones can you speak?" She asked.

"I speak Russian, German, English, Spanish, and Japanese."

"Wow. It must have taken a long time to learn all of those." She said in a voice that held admiration.

"Yeah…it did." I sighed. "So…the chan and san and sempai…what do they mean?"

"Oh! I almost forgot. Well, Chan is used to address females. You can also use it towards animals, close friends, your boyfriend, you know, stuff like that. Girls can also use the word Chan for their best friends. San is the most common and is a title of respect. It is used for the surnames or given names of both boys and girls and Senpai is used to address senior colleagues or mentor figures. Uhm…let's see, there's also Kun, is informal, like Chan is, and it is **usually** used towards boys, even though you can use it towards girls, but it's not a usual thing. Kun can be used by us girls when we are talking to or about a boy that they like… or love. There's also Sensei which we use to adress teachers, doctors, or people who carry authority, stuff like that. Sama, is used when speaking to, or about, a person who has a much higher rank then you, like, uhm, the prime minister." Yuuki took a deep breath of much needed air.

"Wow. That was a lot of information to absorb." I said.

"I'll write you some notes about it. Don't worry." Yuuki giggled.

"Heh…Thanks." I said quietly.

We had entered the Sun dorm a while back, now we were on the third floor, walking down the long hallway, going to my room. At the end of the hall, the very last door was my room. Yuuki opened it and smiled.

"It used to be a sitting room, where you could read, but when the Headmaster heard you were coming, he set this room up for you." She smiled at me.

"Interesting. It's…nice." I said.

I didn't like the room, but I didn't say so. I did not want to hurt Yuuki's feelings. The room…was…plain. It was light coloured at that. There was no colour, no art, nothing interesting. But since this was a school, I guessed that they had to paint it a neutral colour. Boring.

There was a bed, a nightstand, a dresser and a closet. There was also another door, leading to what I hoped was the bathroom. I really wanted a shower. I needed to release some stress. Really hot water was always relaxing. At least…my master always told me that. I prefered cold showers.

Yuuki walked into my new room and looked around. She spotted the other door, and opened it.

"This is the bathroom. The headmaster said that the workers had trouble when they were installing it. Hot is cold and cold is hot." Yuuki said with a smile.

"Thanks." I muttered while I looked around the room.

"You might get a room mate, but I'm not sure when, or if you'll even get one." Yuuki said.

"What!? I DO NOT WANT TO SHARE MY ROOM!! I value my privacy. A lot. My privacy is important. If I have to share my room, someone WILL die." I said angrily.

Yuuki just stood there, with a shocked expression on her face.

"W-w-w-well…I'm sure I could speak to the Headmaster a-about you not having to share your room, b-b-but, I d-don't see what t-the big deal is." Yuuki stuttered nervously.

It was obvious that I scared the crap out of her and, as much as I hate to admit it, I felt bad. Really bad. I liked Yuuki and I think she was right when she said we could become friends. I could not believe I was thinking this, but I just needed to try be more open and not so…mean and closed off. Then I did something I had not done for four years. I apologized.

"I'm…sorry Yuuki…chan. I shouldn't have yelled like that. It was out of line. I am very sorry if I scared you." I said, in an actually sincere voice.

"Oh! It's okay. I mean, I didn't want to share my room at first, but I got put in a room with my best friend, so it worked out." She said. I think she was trying to lighten the dark mood I created.

"I don't think I'll be so lucky." I mumbled.

"Why?" Yuuki asked, generally confused.

"All of the creepy fangirls already hate me. If one of them had to share a room with me, they'd probably have nightmares. Also, I don't make friends easily. Third, I value my privacy _**a lot**_. And lastly…the girls here hate me, and if they don't already, they will as soon as the meet me." I sighed.

"No they won't! Be postitive Fire-chan! Things _will_ work out! Just you wait and see!" Yuuki smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically.

I couldn't help but feel comforted. I could tell Yuuki was a kind and caring girl. She cheered me up…a little. But I was feeling better than I had a few moments ago.

"Thanks." I said as I nodded my head.

"Your welcome! I have to go patrol. I'll see you in the morning, Fire-chan!" Yuuki said as she left my room and shut the door tightly behind her.

I flopped onto the bed and stretched out. I wannted a shower, it was practically the only thing on my mind. I opened my bag and took out all of my shower items. My toothbrush, my toothpaste, my shampoo, my conditioner, my razor, my body wash and my pumice stone. I had really dry and cracked feet.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes. I left them in a messy pile in the corner of the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and turned the tap to 'hot'. The tap sputtered to life and ice cold water poured onto my body. It felt so nice and refreshing.

I closed my eyes and got lost in the sound of the water hitting the floor and my body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up to a loud knocking sound. It startled me. I jumped out of bed and threw open the door. My eyes were closed as I stumbled my way to the door.

"WHAT!?" I yelled as I threw open the door.

"Uhm…Fire-chan? It's time to go to class…" I heard a familiar voice say.

My eyes opened slowly. It was bright so, I shut them quickly and slowly opened them again, while my eyes adjusted to the light. When they opened again, I saw Yuuki and Zero at the door. Both of them were giving me an odd look.

"What?" I asked again.

"Your…clothes…and…your…h-" Yuuki said.

"Huh? Oh…yeah…my pyjamas." I said, cutting her off, as I looked at my clothes.

My pyjamas consisted of a very large t-shirt; it was about six sizes too big for me. It was lime green and was covered with purple zigzags and yellow polka dots. It had been a gift from Maria, my master. She thought she'd add some colour other than red, orange, and black to my wardrobe. I still wore it, in memory of her, even though I really didn't like it. My pants were black and had orange and red flames on them. It was a very… clashy outfit.

"I didn't know I had to go to class." I said.

"I think the Headmaster just wants you to see what it will be like." Yuuki said with a smile.

"O…Kay…. Do I have to wear a uniform? 'Cause I don't have one on me."

"Just wear your regular clothes and hurry up. We're going to be late for class." Zero said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine." I said as I shut the door.

There was more knocking on the door. It annoyed me. I opened it a second time to see the same people. Zero and Yuuki.

"What?" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Are you not coming to class?" Zero asked.

"Well, I need to put some _clothes_ on first. Excuse me for a moment." I said as I shut the door again. This time, no one knocked.

I walked to the closet, where I had hung everything up last night. Today, I grabbed a red long sleeved shirt and some black pants. I put on the same high leather boots and put on my trench coat. I looked in the mirror. My hair was sticking out every which way. I looked like a human torch. I grabbed my hairbrush and ran it through my hair quickly. Soon my hair was lying normally. It had looked really cool when it was sticking everywhere. I wanted to duplicate that look one day soon.

I opened the door and walked out. Yuuki and Zero were still standing there. They both looked really tired, like they would pass out at any given moment.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go. You'll really like coming to Cross Academy, Fire-chan!" Yuuki said happily as all three of us walked down the hall, towards our classroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(1) The cloud over Fire-chan's head is a figure of speech, like the angry anime cloud you see in the anime when the crazy rabid fangirls chase Yuuki-chan.**

**Another chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, and thank you to all who have reviewed already! I really appreciate it! I am coming closer to a decision on who Fire-chan is going to be paired with, but if you have any more suggestions, I will be happy to hear them! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Class sucked, just like I expected it to. The teacher was pretty pissed that I wasn't wearing a uniform and that I did not sit down in a desk. But why should I? I did not go to that school…yet. I was only here on orders from the Hunter's Association, and on top of that, I had already learned what the teacher was teaching, so it made no sense to pay attention or to take notes.

I noticed that Yuuki and Zero were both fast asleep on their desk for most of the class, I had considered taking notes for them, but what was the point? All of the girls (excluding Yuuki, some girl who was sitting beside Yuuki, and myself) were practically jumping out of their desks. They were all screaming something stupid about chocolate and the Night Class. What the hell? Do vampires even eat chocolate? Can they? Well, I did not know, or care for that matter.

When class was over, the teacher, whom was really, really, _**really**_, pissed off at Yuuki and Zero for sleeping through his class, gave them both 'supplementary classes'. When I snorted at that, the stupid man we're all supposed to call a 'teacher' thought I was laughing and gave me a supplementary class too! It wasn't like I was actually going to go. I was going to skip it. I don't think he'd want me to show him up, since it's obvious I have way more brains than him.

I had heard one girl in the class Yuuki and Zero dragged me to, telling her friend how she was going to try and touch 'Wild-sempai', and how, if she touched him, her life would be complete. The girls in this school had problems. Lots and lots of problems.

I was now walking down the hallway, trying to find Yuuki and ask her about the 'chocolate and Night Class day (insert fangirl squealing here)'. What in the world were the stupid fangirls talking about, and why the hell were they so damn excited?

"Hey! YUUKI-CHAN!" I bellowed down the hall.

I heard a few 'Eeks' from a few of the girls who looked at me like I was some sort of insane psychopath killer who escaped from the sanatorium a mere thirty seconds ago.

"Yes?" Yuuki walked up to me and smiled sweetly.

"What's up with the whole 'Night class chocolate day…thingy?'" I asked her.

"Oh! Today is Xocolatl's Day. All the girls are excited." She beamed at me. I just gave her a blank look.

"And that is…?" I asked her.

"Xocolatl's Day is like Valentine's Day. It's where the girls give chocolate to the boys they like, to express there feelings."

"Oh…O…Kay… Why are they all so excited?" I asked in an annoyed voice.

"The girls all really like the Night Class. They are all really beautiful and nice and graceful and modest and funny…especially Kana-"

"Okay! Okay! I get the point. The night class is 'perfect'. Just don't gush about them to me. I might snap." I growled under my breath.

"Are you going to help control the girls this evening, when they are going to give their chocolates to the Night Class? Or are you busy…?" Yuuki asked hopefully.

"I don't know…do you want my help?" I asked, hoping she'd say no.

"Yes! Extra help is always a good thing. The girls can get…a…little…rowdy sometimes. Will you help Fire? Please?" Yuuki asked.

"Fine." I said, somewhat reluctantly.

"Great! I'll go tell Zero you're helping! I'm sure he'll love the extra help too!" she said happily as she ran off to find Zero. I sighed. I should have said no. I hate vampires.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

I skipped the supplementary class that I was supposed to go to. Yuuki and Zero did the same. We all needed to get to the night class entrance early, so that we could control theraging mass of insane fangirls. It was like my own personal hell. There were vampires and squealing girls who love them. Take me now. End all my misery.

All of the girls were a lot rowdier than they usually are. It was thoroughly disturbing. I mean, come on! Doing all of this to get noticed by a guy who wants to eat you is pretty stupid! Even though these stupid girls do not know that the night class is filled with vampires, can they not feel that dark and foreboding air around them? Do they not feel unsafe or threatened? What the freaking hell were there freaking problems?! On the other hand, this school was totally fricked up, so why should the students be any different?

"Fire-chan, who are you going to give a chocolate to?" Yuuki asked as she pushed a large group of girls back.

I rolled my eyes at her and glared the other large group of girls who were behind me, making sure that they were all in line before I answered.

"No one." I said.

"What? Why?" Yuuki asked. I think she's worried about my mental well-being.

"I have no interest in the Night Class what so ever. Also, I really don't like them." I relied in a bored tone.

"O…Kay. If you say so." Yuuki said as she turned back to pushing at the girls.

I sighed. Poor Yuuki-chan. She needs help, but if I were to move, the girls that I have under control, would go on a wild rampage. Little did I know, some of the many girls that did not like me had listened to the conversation Yuuki and I had just had.

The night class doors started to creak, and I knew the night class students would be walking out of their dorm in a few seconds. I tensed and prepared myself for the hell that would break loose when the vampires came out of the safety of their dorm.

The girls obediently, without being told, I might add, lined up where they were supposed to be and waited for the boy of their dreams. When the night class what out through the gates, Yuuki shouted, while blowing in her whistle.

"Attention please! Line up! Don't come out of the gates yet!"

As Yuuki-chan stood in front of the night class students and explained what they were supposed to do, I sighed and leaned against one of the gates' posts. When the night class started to walk forward, all the girls seemed to rush the gate. Trying to give their chocolate to the night class student of their choice. It was pathetic. Truly and utterly pathetic. It just proved that none of these girls had lives.

I looked up to the sign on top of the gatepost I was leaning against it said 'Aido'. I growled. I hated that vampire. More so than I hated I others. I saw him walking toward his gate and I attempted to walk away, but my trench coat was caught on something, and I would not rip my coat. I loved it. It was my favourite. Not to mention it cost and arm and a leg too.

I grumbled and leaned against the post again, trying to ignore the approaching vampire. I could hear a few of the girls giggle behind me. They were probably laughing at all of my misfortune. Life hates me. So does the world.

"Hi Fire-chan!" I heard Aido say as he stood in front of his gate.

I growled at him.

"You're so cute when you do that, Fire-chan!" Aido said as he collected a massive amount of chocolate in his arms.

"Do you want me to rip your head off?" I muttered threateningly while glaring at him.

"That's scary and not very nice, Fire-chan."

"Stop calling me that!" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because it is really goddamn annoying and I don't like it when you add 'chan' to the end of my name. You annoying leech!" I hissed scathingly.

"Oh. Okay Fire…chan." He said with an annoying smile.

I rolled my eyes. There was no winning with this stupid idiot. Usually I would argue, but since there were eyes and ears everywhere I decided to stop and ignore this highly messed up vampire.

"Oh! Aido-sempai!" A girl in his line said, getting Aido's attention, "This chocolate is from Fire-san. She was just too shy to give it to you. She really likes you."

My temper flared. I did not and will not ever like a stupid blood-sucking leech, again. I gave the girl in line a death glare and she gulped. What the hell was her problem? She would not sleep well tonight mark my words.

"Really, Fire-chan? You like me? I feel so honoured." He said as he took the chocolate from the girl and smiled widely at me.

"NO! No! I do NOT like you!" I growled angrily.

"Oh, stop lying Fire-san. We all know how you gush about him when he's not around." The girl said.

"Awe…it's so cute! You're in denial, Fire-chan." Aido said.

"No. I. Do. Not." I said slowly, trying to reign in my anger.

"Yes you do! It's really, really, cute that you like me, but are too shy to tell me! You even had one of your good friends tell me! It's like you're a shy fans too!" he giggled.

"What is your problem? I don't like you! How many times do I have to say it?" I said.

"I know you like me! Stop trying to deny it!"

"I'll stop, when you stop diluting yourself with the idea that I could like you. I don't and I never will." I said, my anger seeping into my voice. I was so close to snapping and I was ready to punch his face in.

"Aido, hurry up! We're going to be late!" A female vampire said as she walked by.

"Fine." He grumbled as he started after her, but then he turned to me and said, "Thanks for the chocolate, Fire-chan."

I just glared at him, as he left me to seethe in my anger.

"You have ten seconds to run." I muttered to the girl behind the gate.

She gulped and took a few steps back. I must have looked pretty scary.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-now, F-fire-san…it was all I-I-in good f-fun. I w-w-was j-joking." She stuttered, trying to get herself out of this mess.

"Five seconds." Was all I said.

She turned around and took off at a run. I could tell she was actually scared of me. She was running for her life. She had a good reason to be terrified. I took off my trench coat and left it hanging on the post. I would be back for it later. I cracked my knuckles and stretched my arms up. Some of the girl's friends were watching me with a look of fear in their eyes.

I took off after the stupid fangirl. This girl couldn't run very fast, but I could. I can run very fast, because of all my training as a vampire hunter. I caught up to her in no time and tackled her to the ground. She landed face first in the mud and I got up and kicked her body over so she was lying on her back. I sat cross-legged on her stomach and glared at her. Her arms were under her body, so she couldn't move. It seemed that she was having trouble breathing, too. I didn't care. I was going to make her pay. All of the anger that I had kept in check was coming loose now. I knew I was going to blow up at any moment, but why the hell would I care? This stupid bi-otch ruined my day.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" I yelled/asked, very loudly, I might add.

"N-n-n-n-nothing…"

"Oh really, Well. I. Do. Not. Believe. That. Now, tell what you freaking problem with me is, or else you won't be able to see for a very, very long time." I said in a dark, threatening voice.

"I-I-I-I-it's just that I was jealous that you were getting all of the attention from Aido-sempai, and he was calling you 'chan', yet you ignored him and treated him badly. You don't deserve his attention. I do. You deserve to be alone. You deserve to have an awful life." She said. She was crying now. Tears were streaming down her face. Whoa. I must be really scary. It made me laugh on the inside. Damn her to hell.

I leaned down so our faces were less than an inch apart. "You know nothing about how hard and horrible my life has already been. I have been alone for a long, long, time. You know nothing of me, so whatever you do, DO NOT make assumptions."

She looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. I bet that it did not even cross her mind once that I was alone in this large world. I would wager that she never would think that I had been all alone since I was thirteen. Even before that I felt alone. I was neglected, since I was the 'oldest' one out of my six other younger siblings. They 'needed attention', while I didn't.

Seeing that she thought I was a pampered brat made my temper rise. My eyes were probably spewing out a fiery rage. I couldn't control myself anymore. I just did not want to. I lifted my fist up, for extra power, so when my fist collided with her cheek, she won't forget it easily.

"Here's a present, from me to you. It's _my way _of getting _revenge_. Next time, think about what you are going to do to me before you actually do, because with me, there are always dire consequences." I said manically, with an evil imitation of a smile on my face.

I sent my tightly clenched fist plunging towards this little skank's face, but before I could hit her I felt a cool, strong arm grab my upper arms, pinning them to my sides, and another arm snake around my waist, while yanking me off the girl who was supposed to be eating my fist. My feet were lifted off the ground. I was hanging in my captor's arms helplessly. I did not like this.

"What. The. Hell!!" I shrieked like a banshee.

"Fighting is prohibitited on the school grounds." The person holding me said coldly, in a male voice.

"Yeah? Do I look like I give a damn? Let me finish beating the crap out of the little leech-loving whore!" I yelled at him while trying to escape his grasp. I was like an iron padlock. I couldn't move. This aggravated me even more.

"Calm down, Fire-san." The voice said. I heard a sniffing sound from behind me. Then I heard the man suck in a breath and hold it in. Why the hell did this person smell me? Was this 'person' a vampire? I shuddered in his arms at the thought. If he were, he would soon fine a very sharp object shoved up a very uncomfortable place.

"Who are you? Why the hell do you know my name? I swear to the holy power above that I WILL scream rape, if you do not let me go this instant!" I said, my voice slowly rising, while I continued to struggle.

"Fire-san, the girl you were trying to beat up just fainted. If I let you go, will you try not to attack her?"

"Fine. I won't. Put. Me. Down." I grumbled in defeat.

The person who was holing me dropped me suddenly, like I was a worthless piece of scrap meat. I fell down and landed in the mud, on top of the passed out girl, who I had almost gotten the chance to beat to a bloody pulp. I groaned. This day sucked. At least when my body hit the idiot, it hurt her a little. That was an upside.

"Why the hell did you drop me in the mud?" I said, turning to face the person who dropped me. I was surprised to find out that it was Zero. I blinked in surprise.

"You told me to put you down." He said in an emotionless voice.

I glared at him hatefully. "You didn't have to drop me in the mud. You **could **have just put me on my _feet_!" I said angrily.

"You didn't specify that." Zero said as he looked away.

"AH! You're impossible!" I muttered as I turned to walk away.

Just as I turned around, Yuuki jumped out of a tree, her metal rod in hand, and she yelled, quite loudly,

"Fighting is not allowed on school grounds! Give me your names and school Ids. Then, please return to your dorms!"

"Uhm…Yuuki-chan? It's just us." I said.

"You're a little late Yuuki. I already have the situation under control." Zero said.

Yuuki stared at us blankly. Then she smiled and scratched the back of her head nervously. Her face was a shade of light pink. I could tell she was embarrassed. I wondered if she did this often.

"Oh…okay…well…uhm…Zero, please pick up the fallen girl. We will have to report this to the headmaster!" Yuuki ordered as she turned to walk away.

"I don't want to. She's muddy." Zero said.

I think Yuuki could tell that it would be useless to argue with Zero and I think she knew that it would be impossible for her to win, so she turned to me. Her eyes were pleading. "Will you carry her? Please Fire-chan?"

"I was the one who tried to beat the crap out of her. Are you sure you want _me_ to carry her?" I replied.

"Yes! Please? Please Fire-chan? Pretty please?? I can't carry her! I'm not strong enough! You are though! Please?" She begged.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. What a suck up. She reminded me of someone. "Fine." I grumbled unhappily.

"Thank you so much, Fire-chan! I owe you!" Yuuki said as I picked up the girl and followed her. I was not the least bit gentle with the girl.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

When we got to the Headmaster's office, Yuuki went off to find the Headmaster, because he, like a normal person, would probably be sleeping, and I dropped the girl on the hard, wooden floor, so she landed on her head. I snorted and then nudged her with my foot. I looked around and when I was sure no one was looking, I wound up to give her a swift kick to the side, but an arm on my shoulder stopped me before I could. I turned around and glared. It was Zero.

"What?" I growled.

"Don't fight. The headmaster will be here soon." Zero said monotonously.

I glared at him. "Why would I care?"

"Because he is the one who gets to decide of you are going to be teaching or if you will be a student in the Night Class or the Day Class." He replied.

'_Damn it'_ I thought, _'I forgot about that.'_

As soon as I thought that, the Headmaster, with Yuuki following, entered the room. I could tell by the Headmaster's serious expression that this was not going to go over too well.

"Oh Shit." I muttered under my breath quietly.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!! I had work, and school stuff to do, but that is no excuse! So to make up for it, I made this chapter longer than usual. I hope you enjoyed the chapter though! Please Review (if you want to) it is highly appreciated. And to those who have already review, you rule! The always make my day. Peace!**

**CC**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know how long I sat there, listening to the Headmaster go on and on and on _and on_ about how fighting was bad and how I should learn how to control my temper. So far, it wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. Zero and Yuuki left as soon as they told the Headmaster what happened. After that they left me alone, going off to do their 'disciplinary duties'. So for the past hour or so the Headmaster complained and lectured and told me how to behave. At least, that's what I think he was talking about. After the first thirty seconds of his lecture, I zoned out completely.

"Fire? Fire-chan? Are you listening to me, my lovely Fire-chan?" I heard the Headmster ask me.

I snapped out of my daze and looked at him. "Yeah."

"Then what did I just say?" He asked me.

"You just said, 'then what did I just say?'" I told him.

"No, Fire, before that." He sighed, clearly annoyed.

"You said 'Fire? Fire-chan? Are you listening to me, my lovely Fire-chan?'" I sighed. I was bored.

"No. Before that too." He said.

"I don't know. I wasn't listening." I said.

"Fire-chan." Headmaster Cross said seriously, "You _need_ to learn how to control your temper. You could have seriously injured that girl."

"I know. I wanted to, but that damn Zero pulled me off her before I had the chance." I muttered angrily.

"Yes, but that's not what I mean. Your fist could have injured her, but not as much as the heat, if you get too angry, you might lose control and then the f-" The Headmaster started.

"Don't bring that up. I know what could have happened to her, but, I mean, she _deserved _it, the stupid leech loving, 'I'll kiss the ground the vampires walk on', annoying little motherfu-" I started to say, getting angry all over again.

"Fire-chan, please calm down. Do you see my point? You need to control your temper. If not, I will kick you out of this school, no matter what the Hunter's Association says, and you will not be able to complete your mission. I cannot have any of my darling students getting hurt." He said seriously.

My jaw dropped and I stared at him like he had sprouted and extra set of heads. In my entire career of being a vampire hunter (which was four years) I had never failed a mission. Never. I was not going to start now either. Failure was not an option. I would complete this mission; no matter how much I hated it, or what I had to do for it. I would make my father proud to call me his daughter (which he never did…but I was hoping I could change that). I wanted to follow in his footsteps (no matter how much he disliked me or that idea).

"How have you been feeling?" He asked me suddenly; completely veering off the subject we were just on. It was not a general question. I knew what he was asking.

"I've been…okay. I've been really warm. Really, really warm. I'm still warm right now. Occasionally, I feel like I'm burning."

Kaien Cross looked at me seriously. "I need you to control your temper Fire-chan. The consequences of you losing control can result in-"

"I know what can happen. It's happened before." I said, ducking my head in shame.

"I know. So you understand? You'll try to control it?"

I took in a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "Alright, Cross. I'll try to control it."

"That's great!" He clapped his hands together as a smile lit up his face. "Now, to put you into a situation that will make you truly put your self-control to the test…" Kaien Cross said as he reached under his desk and pulled out a bright, new, crisp, Night Class uniform. "You can join the Night Class!" He squealed in delight.

"**WHAT!? ****NO WAY**** IN ****HELL****!!**" I bellowed angrily.

"Come on Fire-chan! Think of it as a training exercise! You will be stronger if you do it AND you will be more in control of your temper!" He said joyfully.

"Why?" I moaned unhappily, "Why me?" I started to bang my head against the desk. I was so pissed, but I had to hide it, if I wanted the Headmaster to believe that I was in control of my anger.

"Please stop that, Fire-chan. You might hurt my desk, or your head." He said.

I stopped and glared at him. "No. I don't want to even go near the Night Class. I. Hate. Vampires."

"Fire-chan, you need to prove to me that you can control your anger. It could be dangerous to everyone if you let your power loose, even if it's only for a couple seconds. I know you need to finish this mission, if you do, you have a perfect resume!" He smiled.

"I don't want to." I muttered under my breath. I knew it would be no use to argue; I'd just end up losing. Damn him.

"Okay, Fire-chan! Go put on your new uniform! You'll look absolutely fantastic! You can show off your nice legs! Soon you'll have all of my beautiful boys falling for you!" The Headmaster said.

I stared at him. "You sound like a pedophile." I said bluntly.

"I'm not! It's true though! You are so pretty Fire-chan! If you wore colour and lightened up and smiled, you'd have all the boys!" He squealed like a little girl.

"No. I don't care about that stuff. Dating is a waste of my time. It's stupid and it's pointless. And stop lying! No one could ever like who I really am." I said sourly.

"Yes they could Fire-chan! Keep an open mind!"

"If my mind was open, my brains would fall out. It's probably what happened to you." I muttered angrily.

"What was that Fire-chan?" Kaien Cross asked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"Alright, now, go put on your uniform!" He said as he jumped up and down happily.

"No. I'm not wearing it."

"But Fire-chan…" The Headmaster whined "If you are going to be a part of the Night Class, you need to wear the proper attire! You look pretty in white!"

I grumbled curses under my breath as I grabbed the putfit from his hand and went into his closet, which surprisingly, was very huge. There was a mirror in the closet as well. Creepy. I took off my regular clothes and replaced them with the Night Class uniform. I grimaced at it. To me, I looked awful. The skirt was _waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay_ too short. All it would tak was a strong gust of wind to make my skirt blow up and show everyone my undies. The only reason I went along with this was because I would not ever, in a million years, damage my reputation as one of the top vampire hunters.

I heard a knock on the door, and then The Headmaster's voice "How does it look Fire-chan? Are you going to come out and show me how fabulous you look in it?"

I groaned. I didn't want anyone to see what I looked like. I wanted to burn it and then stab the person who created this outfit repeatedly with an old, rusty knife. I picked a piece of lint off the jacket and tried to pull down my skirt to make it longer. I took a deep breath, shoving my rising anger back and threw open the door.

I heard a joy filled squeal and saw the Headmaster smiling like an idiot. "You look gorgeous Fire-chan!"

My eye twitched. "I said it once, and I will say it again, I. Hate. It. I hate it slightly more than I hate vampires, which is a lot."

The Headmaster's smile faltered a bit. I glared at him. "Do I have to move to the Night Dorm?"

"Yes! You do. Then I will no for sure you can control yourself." Kaien smiled.

"Now that is totally unreasonable! I have agreed to go into the Night Class and to wear this godforsaken outfit, but to live in the Moon dorm?! That is ridiculous! I will not move into a leech infested building!" I shouted angrily.

"See, Fire-chan? That proves to me that you cannot handle your temper. So therefore you need to learn how to control it by being put into situations that demand you keep in control and that you stay calm. So you will get a room in the Moon Dorm." He said in a serious tone.

I glared at him. "Fine. I'll go pack my bags."

I turned around and walked out of the Headmaster's office, slamming the door behind me, making the walls rattle slightly. I stormed down the halls of the academy, silently hoping that I wouldn't run into any of the Night Class students, or Yuuki, or Zero.

I opened the doors of the academy and walked out into the crisp air, only to curse out loudly. I had forgotten to change back into my clothes, and unfortunately tonight there was a nice wind blowing. My skirt flew up and exposed my red panties that said, on the back, 'number one vampire hunter'. I let out a girly shriek, which was totally unlike me, and quickly pulled my skirt down. I cursed some more and walked as fast as I could towards the Sun dorm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I got to my room I grabbed my bag and angrily started throwing all of my stuff into the bag. I was pissed. I hated vampires. I hated skirts. I hated the colour white. I hated this school. There were no positive things in this situation, but I would not screw up. I would show everyone that I could control myself. I would make my father and the Hunter's Association proud.

When everything was packed I grabbed my bag and shut the door behind me, walking quickly, while holding my skirt down. I would not make the same mistake of letting the wind make me flash everyone again.

I made it to the Moon Dorm, where Kaien Cross said he'd meet me, but he wasn't there yet. So I leaned against the wall and waited. Then I heard a high voice yell,

"Please go back to class! Night class students are not supposed to be out!"

"It's just me, Yuuki-chan." I sighed.

"Oh! Hey, Fire-chan…why are you out here? And…why are you wearing a Night Class uniform?" She asked.

"Your father thinks it would be best if I went to the Night Class to learn how to control my temper. So I'm a Night Class student now." I said, anger slowly seeping into my voice.

"Oh…well…I hope you do okay…try not to hurt any of the students…and…try to be nice…" She said warily, not sure if I would blow up at her.

"Thanks. I'll try." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it a mean way Fire-chan!" Yuuki exclaimed, seemingly hurt by my sarcasm, "I just want you to be safe!"

"Oh…sorry Yuuki-chan. I thought you were joking…" I said sincerely.

"Alright. Well, I have to do my job," Yuuki said while she stifled a huge yawn. "Good luck Fire-chan."

With that, Yuuki turned around and walked into the forest. As soon as she was out of sight, I saw Kaien Cross, walking towards me at a leisurely pace. I sighed and wished he would hurry the hell up. When he reached me he smiled widely and grabbed my arm gently.

"Come on, Fire-chan. I need to get you set up in your new room."

I sighed and followed him. The sooner we got this over with the better, then I could be lost to the nightmares that waited for me when I closed my eyes. We entered the Moon dorm and I was shocked. It was huge, more like a mansion than a dorm. We walked up to the second floor of the Moon Dorm and down the hall. We stopped at a door that looked the same as all of the others did. He opened it and flicked on the lights. It was a huge room with two beds and four doors. Why the hell were there two beds in a room for one person anyway?

"This is your closet," Headmaster Cross said, opening the door nearest to where we were standing. "And over there, is the bathroom. I'll leave you to get set up. You don't need to go to class tonight, but you have to go tomorrow. When you wake up, come and see me. Good night, Fire-chan."

With that, he left, shutting the door tightly behind him. I sighed and opened the closet door. It was _freaking_ huge! I hung up all my clothes and organized it neatly, but my items hardly filled one eighth of the space. It was sad. I should go and but some new clothes.

I was tired, so I decided to take a shower and then go to sleep. I grabbed a pair of black sleep shorts and a black tank top. I was really, really hot and I needed to cool off. I went into the bathroom and put all of my bath items on the counter, but I failed to notice that there were already some toiletries on the counter.

I stripped off the uniform and jumped in the shower. I turned the water on to cold. I was still pretty pissed off about having to move here and become a student, so I needed to cool off, so I didn't explode or do anything rash.

I quickly finished my shower and jumped off, grabbing a towel that was already on the rack, and drying myself off. I shook my head letting the water droplets fall all around me. I put on my pyjamas quickly and walked out of the bathroom, but not before I grabbed my school uniform and hung it up in the closet.

I was still pretty angry, and I was still really hot. It felt like I had a bad fever, but I knew what was going on. I hated to admit it, but the Headmaster was right. I needed to control my temper.

I chose one of the two beds and jumped in. It was really soft. I threw the covers off and laid my head to rest on a comfy feather pillow. I sighed. I really hoped I wouldn't be as warm in the morning. I soon fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, and to those who already have, THANKS! I really appreciate it. Reviews make my day. So, I have narrowed down whom Fire is going to be paired with. It's down to two people, but I would still love to hear your input on who you think Fire should end up with! I am also looking for a BETA reader, if anyone is interested, please, message me! Thanks a billion!**

**Later,**

**CC**


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up the next morning I felt cool and contented. I had never felt so content in a really, really long time. I did not open my eyes; I kept them closed, savouring this feeling. I don't feel this way often, so, I thought I minds well stay like this as long as I could. I missed this. I sighed; I was in my happy place. I thought I was in my apartment in Germany, with my giant, over stuffed teddy bear, George, and that his arms were wrapped tightly and securely around me.

Embarrassing as it is, I slept with my teddy bear up until last year, in November, to be exact. I used George as a security blanket. I felt safe when he was with me. I know it sounds stupid, but I am always worried about being alone, and with my huge teddy, I felt like I had company and that I was not completely alone in this huge world. I had to leave him behind when I came here, because I had no room in my bag, and I didn't have a passenger seat on my motorcycle.

My teddy bear's embrace was cool and comforting. I was curled up in a ball and had my hands pressed up against George's chest. My stomach and my thighs were still really hot, so I stretched out, trying to touch my burning skin to George's smooth, cooling skin. I embraced the giant bear with my arms and held him tightly and then I snuggled into his neck, resting my head there comfortably.

I felt strangely calm, which was very unusual for me. When I woke up, I was usually in a horrible mood and felt like killing the next thing that moves, but this late morning, or early afternoon, (I had not looked at a clock yet, but I was assuming I had slept very late), I felt calm, cool, contented, and dare I say it, but slightly happy. Not truly happy, but I felt the slight edge happiness cutting at my usual bitter aura of anger and hate.

I started thinking about my day yesterday and remembered the events. Getting disciplined by the Headmaster, getting my consequence, being forced to wear a Night Class uniform, packing my bags, and then moving into the Moon Dorm. With a sharp intake of breath, my mind screamed at me for being so stupid. I was not safe at all. I was in the most dangerous place in the world. I was in the Night Dorm, and I didn't bring George with me to Cross Academy.

So the thing in my bed that was keeping me cool was not a teddy bear. It obviously was not a block of ice or an ice pack and I don't think they have air conditioning or that someone was nice enough to get George and bring him to me, then place him in my bed while I was sleeping. So I automatically assumed the worst. In my bed was a _leech_. I, Fire, one of the world's top vampire hunter's, who has a spotless reputation when it comes to killing and attacking vampires, was sharing the same bed as the kind I hated and hunted for a living.

My eyes shot open. I pulled my head out of its resting place quickly and stared at the face of the stinking vampire. It was Aido. I gasped and my calm mood instantly vanished and was replaced with one of sheer anger and pure hatred. I felt all of the anger I had kept inside of me erupt instantly. I had a feeling that I would come dangerously close to my breaking point.

In a fit if rage, I flipped Aido, who was against the wall, over my body and out of the bed. He landed with a hard 'thump' on the hard wood floor. He was instantly awake. I could tell that he did not like the morning and waking up any more than I did. He glared at me angrily.

"Why'd you wake me up, Fire-chan? I was having a good dream." He said sleepily, while rubbing his eyes.

My eyes were shooting flames as I glared darkly at him. "Why the hell are you in my room?" I snarled savagely.

"This is mine and Kain's room, but I know why you're here." He replied nonchalantly, not fully answering my question.

I stood up and stalked over to him, like I usually do to my prey, the vampires that I hunt. I bent down so we were eyes level and that he could know that I was being one hundred percent serious. "Now. Tell me why you were in the bed I was sleeping in, and why I am sleeping in 'your room'?" I asked in a scathingly calm voice.

I saw him gulp. It was obvious that I was making him nervous. Very nervous. "Well…Fire-chan-"

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." I interrupted him.

"O-o-okay, Fire, uhm, the Headmaster said that you need to be monitored, so that you won't to anything to harm us Night Class students, and so we can keep tabs on your temper, and you were actually sleeping in _**MY**_ bed, and I was not going to sleep on the floor, and I didn't think you'd mind so much, and seeing as you like me and all and-"

I cut him off again. "I do not like you. I never have and I _**never**_ will. I. Hate. Vampires." I growled.

"B-b-but…"

To say the least I was pissed off. This was the most pissed off I had gotten in a year, I needed to release some anger, so I wound up and backhanded Aido harshly across the face. I heard him mumble the words 'ouch. That hurt a lot.' but hell, why should I give a shit? I walked over to my closet, the one the goddamn Headmaster said I could have, and looked for the three weapons that I had kept with me, I was going to blow a hole through this filthy excuse for a being, but my weapons, which by the way, were my three favourites, were nowhere in sight. I ripped open my bag, but they were not in there either. I tore the closet apart, looking for them, but they were gone. I had no weapons. I let out a frustrated shriek of rage and threw the door open, only to find a scared looking Aido.

"A-a-are you o-okay, Fire-ch-, Fire?" He stuttered. I must have been really scary to have actually scared an aristocratic vampire. I was a little surprised by his reactions.

"Where the hell are my weapons?"

"Headmaster Cross gave Akatsuki and I special permission to confiscate them, so you wouldn't hurt the students of the Night Class."

"You what?" I hissed.

I did not give him a chance to answer. My skin was burning. I was so hot. All of the anger I had release when I slapped Aido was back and on full boil. I walked to the other side of the room and slammed my fist into the post on the second bed, successfully waking Akatsuki Kain and breaking off the large chunk of wood from the bedpost.

"What's with all the commotion?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Uh, Fire is awake." Aido said quietly.

"Oh, dear. I told you to sleep on the floor."

My fingers twitched, yearning to enclose themselves around one of the two vampires' necks, maybe both, and cut off their air supply. I probably looked like I was trying to control myself, or maybe I looked like I was the one who was choking and could not breathe.

I could not control myself. I would blow up, literally, if I did not release my anger somehow. I would love to wring the two leeches' necks, but I needed to control this awful temper of mine. I clenched my fists and walked quickly to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me, making the walls vibrate and shake.

Once inside I took some deep breaths and tried to calm myself, but I couldn't. My breathing was ragged and I was pissed. I gripped to edges of the sink, to steady myself. I could feel my body shaking and my hands felt like I had stuck them in a boiling pot of water. My whole body felt like that. My head was pounding. I needed to rid myself of this feeling. I _**needed**_ to release the anger build up that was slowly rising. It was already at a rolling boil, but I did not want to know what would happen if it reached the top and the hot water spilled over.

I needed to get rid of this anger, otherwise I would do something that could compromise the mission, and I would not do that. In a fit of my violent rage, I pulled my hand back and smashed it into the mirror, successfully smashing the mirror into tiny pieces. My hand was now full of tiny shards of glass and was bleeding like there was no tomorrow, but I didn't care. I had stopped the boiling water, but it was still really hot. Just when I thought I was calm, I heard from outside the door, Aido, the annoying bastard say this, which was probably carried on from a conversation they had earlier about me, but I did not catch,

"She probably did not hurt me because she likes me. She just won't admit it. She's in denial."

With those words, the raging heat, the fire, the boiling water, which I had calmed inside of me, because I punched a mirror, was back. Did that annoying, stupid leech not understand that I _hated_ him? My anger was back, and I was not longer in control. My hands were on fire. I felt like a volcano, who was way past due erupting. I grabbed a few large shards of glass, not caring if they cut my hand open more, and kicked open the door violently. I saw the two vampires look at me with worried expressions on their faces. I must have looked like hell.

"I don't like you!" I said in a voice filled with rage, "Now die!"

I threw the sharp shards of glass that were already stained with little droplets of my blood, at Aido with all of the strength that I had, but he, unfortunately, dodged them, and the large shards of the broken mirror got embedded deeply into the wall. I shrieked in anger. Damn him and his vampire speed.

Before I knew it, Aido had his arms around me tightly, in a vice grip, so I was unable to move. I couldn't even shift a little. It was that tight. I struggled to try and get away. My hands grasped his as I tried to pull him off of me. I twisted my head to try and get a look at him, and noticed his eyes. They had a deep blood red coloured lustre around them. Being a vampire hunter, I knew that that meant Aido was thirsty, and I was his prey. I was his next meal.

"Your blood…smells very…spicy." He said as he grabbed my right hand and pulled it to his lips, where he licked the blood that had already dripped down my hand, my wrist and now on my arm. Then he sunk his fangs into my hand.

My anger was slowly being replaced by full-unadulterated fear and giant tidal waves of growing panic. I wanted to scream, but my vocal cords suddenly couldn't work anymore. I struggled to try and free my self, but it was useless. He was a tad too strong for me to injure him or to get him to stop. I couldn't even move my legs. I was getting dizzy and I could feel my heart beat accelerate. I was in a mad tsunami of panic, fear, despair, hatred, and anger.

"Stop! Just stop it!" I said, in a panicked voice, regaining control of my voice.

Aido withdrew his fangs slowly, and spoke in a husky voice "But you taste…so…delicious. Your blood tastes like…something smoky and very…spicy. It's good. Really good."

"It's my blood. Stop." I said, trying to sound threatening, but I failed. I was not scared of vampires, but I was scared of being drained dry.

"No. I want more." With those last four words, Aido trailed his tongue against the tender flesh on my neck and then, without warning, Aido sunk his teeth into my neck deeply.

I had had my blood drunk before, but it was just a few quick seconds that the worthless vampire chugged my blood for, and then it was killed. The goddamn mosquito had burnt in a matter of seconds, which reduced him to a smothering pile of useless and worthless ash. That was nothing compared to this. I could hear my blood being sucked out. I hated it. My lifeblood was being slowly drained from me and all I could feel was Aido at my neck and the horrific panic that was making my heart beat so quickly. It felt like my heart was going to burst out of my chest.

I was dizzy now. I felt really weak. I knew that it was all because of losing so much blood. I wondered how much I actually had left before I was completely dry. I didn't want to die this way though. My knees buckled beneath me and Aido, who was still drinking from my neck, lowered himself and my body down, so I was sitting in his lap and he was holding me tightly. I groaned in pain. I was dizzy. I felt nauseous. I grabbed Aido's neck and tried to pull him away from me with all of the strength I had left, but I had none. I had no idea what the hell Kain was doing, but he could have been helping me. He was a typical, stupid, bloodsucking, leech, just like Aido was.

As soon as I finished that train of thought, none other that Akatsuki Kain came over and pulled Aido off of me. Then restrained him, so I could weakly crawl away to the safety of a few meters. I hated feeling weak. It made me feel like I had been stepped on and that I was vulnerable. I hated it.

I pressed my hand firmly against my neck, trying to stop the massive blood flow, but it was no use, since I was also losing blood from my hand. Damn it, this was bad. I was really dizzy. My neck and my hand hurt like hell, too.

"I'm sorry for what Aido did. Are you okay?" Kain asked me.

"Where is A-Aido now?" I asked breathlessly, not answering his question.

"I restrained him in the bathroom. Do you need help?" Kain asked, as he offered a hand to help me up.

"No. I will not accept help from a vampire." I spit, as I struggled to stand up. I clenched my teeth together in pain. It was more difficult to get up than I anticipated.

"It looks like you need help." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me upwards.

I shook him off angrily. "Don't touch me. I said I don't need any help, so leave me the hell alone." I hissed in anger.

"Where are you going?" Akatsuki Kain asked as I walked towards the door.

"I'm getting out of this room, and going to the Academy where I am going to discuss this matter with Headmaster Cross." And with that, I turned sharply and staggered out the door, before he could reply.

Walking was a lot more difficult than I had originally thought it would be. I was still suffering from the loss of so much of my blood. I was dizzy and I had a killer headache. This was too difficult. My body hurt everywhere and blood was still leaking out of the wounds in my hand and on my neck. It was trickling down my body and was hitting the floor with a soft 'plip, plip' sound. I stumbled my way down the hall, but had to stop and take a break. I leaned against the wall, but my legs gave out, they couldn't hold my body up anymore, and my body slid slowly down the white wall and hit the floor with a 'thump'.

There was a mirror across from me, and there was a girl staring back at me from the inside of it. She had wild eyes that were filled with fear and anger. She looked like hell as well. She had one of her hands cupped tightly around her neck, covering a wound. Blood covered her entire neck, and the blood had soaked her shirt right through. Her face, which looked scarily pale, was splattered with drops of blood, making her face look like it was a piece of abstract art made entirely of red paint splatters. One of her hands was also soaked with blood. You could see a glint of a few sharp shards of glass in her hand when she moved it. I blinked and then realized that this person in the mirror, staring back at me, was me. I looked bad. I needed to get help. Maybe I should have accepted Kain's offer, but I was too stubborn to accept help from any vampire and I was not going to turn around and ask for help now. I could get help on my own.

I leaned my head back and let out a groan of pain. I was so stupid. I should have slept with my weapons, or used my special power. Why did I not use it? Was I becoming soft? Was I losing my touch? What was happening to me? Had I lost my mind? Because walking, or sitting, in my case at the moment, down a hallway covered in fresh blood, was not safe. Especially in a building full of vampires.

I weakly stood up again. I would prove to myself that I was strong and did not need the help of some leech, no matter how much pain I was in. I took the stairs slowly. Moving only one stair at a time, while holding onto the railing tightly, so I would not fall.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I just could not take it anymore. My heart was pumping furiously, my head was pounding viciously, and I had started to shake. I couldn't stand anymore. I did not have the strength to break my fall. I fell over and landed flat on my back. I let out a groan of pain. This was so stupid. On my file in the Hunter's Association, it would say: _Cause Of Death: Blood loss, from being almost drained dry by a vampire, and too weak (and stupid) to get help. Not a good vampire hunter, just a poor, weak excuse for one._ My birth father, who was one of the higher members of the Hunter's Association, he helped make all of the decisions, would be so ashamed. He would hate me way more than he already did. I was so stupid!

I tried to get up, but I couldn't. Why the hell was I so goddamn weak!? I shut my eyes together tightly. I needed to train more and get some of my weapons back. When I was better, I was going to blow a hole through Aido, mark my words, I will. Even if it was the last thing I would do.

I heard someone walk down the stairs. Their footsteps echoed. I blinked open one eye and looked at the person coming down. They had blonde hair and green eyes. I sensed for the person' aura. Usually vampires have dangerous, dark and foreboding aura around them, but this vampire did not. He was completely lacking that sort of aura. In its place was an almost human one. Why was he awake anyway? Didn't all vampires sleep during the day?

The blonde vampire soon was bending down over me, his eyes filled with concern.

"Are okay?" He asked me.

"What does it look like?" I muttered.

"It looks like you need help." He said back, while lifting me onto my feet.

"I don't need any help," I said when I was one my feet, with his and placed firmly on my arm, so I would not fall over. "I can get to the academy perfectly fine on my own."

"Uhm…okay." He said, as he let go of my arm.

"Thank you." I said as I turned around, stumbled, and almost fell, but the green eyes vampire caught me before I could hit the floor.

"I think you do need assistance. I'll help you." He said with a smile.

I sighed in defeat. I needed help, but I just didn't want to admit it. I didn't say anything. He grabbed my arm and slung it over his shoulder, and then wrapped one arm around my waist. I did not like that a vampire was touching me, but he was nice enough to help me, even though I did not want him to, so I didn't do anything.

"I'm Ichijo Takuma, what's your name?" Ichijo asked me.

"Fire."

"Ah. I see. The Headmaster told us about you last night. So…who…did… this…to… you?"

"Aido." I growled his name out.

"Oh. I'll have to talk to Kaname-sama and Headmaster Cross about this." Ichijo said.

I took in a deep breath, I felt so weak. I did something I would have never have done before. I leaned my head on Ichijo's shoulder, because it was getting hard to keep my head up. Soon we had made it to the Moon Dorm exit, and we entered the academy grounds, where the Day Class girls and boys were. As soon as we had exited the safety of the Moon dorm, the girls erupted.

"KYAAA!! ICHIJO-SEMPAI!!" All of the stupid girls shrieked. I flinched. They were so loud.

"Hi girls." He smiled at them.

"What are you doing out here?" one girl asked.

"Oh! Well, Fire was walking to the Moon Dorm on orders from Headmaster Cross, and she tripped and cut her neck on a rock. Then she…uhm…fell and smashed through a window. So that's why she is hurt. I'm just going to take he to the office, so we can get her fixed up." He told the girls. Stupidly enough, they believed him. It seemed these idiots would believe anything the Night Class students said. "Well, you girls better be getting back to class. Have a great day!"

The girls went back to class, while still staring at Ichijo and myself. "Smooth lie. That was pretty lame." I said.

"Well…I just didn't know what to say! How would you explain your injuries without telling everybody about the Night Class' secret?" He asked me.

I snorted, "I would have lied better than you did."

He didn't say anything after that. I just wanted to give up. I hated the feeling of weakness. I felt really sick. My eyesight was going in and out of focus, and soon, I succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is she going to be okay, Headmaster Cross?" I heard someone above me whisper.

"I don't know. She lost a lot of blood. We might have to call a doctor in to do a blood transfusion." I heard someone else reply.

"Oh…that's not good."

"I know. It's a good thing you found her, Ichijo-kun; otherwise she might not be alive."

"Well, I was awake reading some mange, when I smelt blood. So I went to investigate. The scent was really strong in Aido-san's and Kain-san's room, so I went to check there first, when I got there, all Kain-san could tell me was that Aid-san drank from Fire-chan and that she left, to come and see you. Then I went down the stairs, and there she was, on the ground. I was surprised she didn't pass out, but she did pass out when we were walking here. It was sort of like one chapter in this manga I just finished reading."

"Well, thank you for coming out of your dorm during the day to get help for Fire-chan."

"I had to, because if the other vampires woke up and smelt blood, there might have been a riot."

"You are so conscientious Ichijo-kun! I am glad you are the Night Class vice president!"

This conversation was confusing. Why were these people talking about me? What had happened, and why could I not remember anything? Why was I so tired and weak? I decided it was time to make these people know that o was awake. I opened my eyes and found myself staring into a pair of bright green eyes.

"Headmaster! Fire is awake!" He cried happily. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't. My head was pulsing. I groaned and laid back down. The headmaster was now looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay, Fire-chan?" He asked.

"I think so…my head hurts…what happened to me?" I asked.

Both the Headmaster and the vampire, Ichijo, looked at each other, then back at me. I could tell that they were trying to decide if they should tell me or not. Then I remembered. It hit me, like a tonne of bricks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well, here is a longer chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! _Please review!_ It always makes my day! I am still looking for a Beta/Beta Reader! Message me if you are interested! Are the characters in character? Thanks! PEACE!**

**CC**


	8. Chapter 8

Have you ever been so emotionally and physically drained that you could not walk? That you could not eat? That you could not sleep? That all that you were capable of doing was sitting, or lying, in a bed, reliving your most vivid and most horrid memories? Well, at this moment, I just described myself. I was doing what I just explained. Sitting, curled up in a ball, thinking about my past. How I got here, well…

_Flashback…_

After I remembered what that bastard, Aido, did to me, I was pissed. I tried to get up and find him, so I could beat his ass into a bloody pulp. I was shaking with hatred and anger. Aido bit _my_ skin; he drank _my_ blood, _without_ permission! I wouldn't have let him bite me anyway, never in a million years, but I had promised myself, four years ago, that I would never ever let another vampire guzzle my blood again. Ever. Yet I had let it happen. I let myself down, I let my master down, and I let the entire vampire hunter's association down, too. I was still really angry.

When Ichijo told me that he, Kaname, and the Headmaster would deal with Aido. That made me ever more angry. I wanted to deal with that pitiful waste of an existence myself. I was going to make him pay. I wanted to hurt him. Badly. I wanted to him castrate with an old, rusty knife. I wanted to punch him in the stomach so hard, that he would vomit up all of my blood that was in his stomach. I tried to get up, but failed miserably. My head was pounding and my body was too weak. This worried both of the people who were in the room, Ichijo and Headmaster Cross. I was so pissed; I was ready to kill something, or someone. Preferably Aido. I was ready to start throwing things around, but the Headmaster put a needle in my arm. He said it was a sedative to calm me down. Soon, about thirty seconds after I was injected with the sedative, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was the next morning; at least I assumed it was. Kaien Cross came in about a half an hour later, after I fell out of bed. I was ready to maim Aido. I felt better, but I was still slightly weak in the legs. Headmaster Cross explained to me that Kaname had punished Aido. I knew for a fact, that Kaname was a pureblood vampire. I had met him before I came to Cross Academy. I smiled evilly at that fact, and asked all about the details of what Kaname did to that stupid goddamn leech, Aido, but the Headmaster had no idea what happened. I was a little ticked at that.

Kaien also explained to me that I was in his living quarters, in the third of the four spare rooms, so he could keep an eye on me and check how my overall health was. He said that I needed a blood transfusion, but that there was no doctor in a hundred mile radius, so I didn't get one. I was happy about that. I did not want some body else's blood flowing through my veins. It was disgusting and creepy.

I told him that I was ready to leave, but he told me to stay put, and not to argue, because I was still 'not in working order'. What the hell was with him? I was perfectly fine. I was my usual 'I want to kill you', vampire hunting and hating, quick tempered self. I was ready to beat up Aido, and make him regret tasting my blood.

After that the headmaster asked if I wanted anything to eat. I said no. I was perfectly fine. I was not hungry at all. I stared at the ceiling for all of five minuets, just thinking, when the door opened suddenly. Behind it revealed two pale vampires. One was Ichijo and the other, was Aido. I glared harshly and growled threateningly.

Ichijo walked in and smiled at me, then asked me how I was doing. I didn't answer; all I did was glare at Aido. Apparently, this made Ichijo nervous, so he got right to the point, he didn't 'beat around the bush'. He told me that Aido was here to apologize to me. I snorted at that. What a load of bullshit.

Aido walked up to me, so he was standing right beside my bed. He smiled at me and my eyes spit angry rays of fire at him, but he seemed unfazed. Then he went to apologize, and this is what he said, word for word: 'Fire-_chan_, I apologize for drinking your blood without your permission, but I am not sorry. Your blood was absolutely delicious, and if I had the chance again, I would drink from you again.'

That made my anger shoot up and go through the roof. What the hell was that? It was not an apology! I answered that with a bunch of inappropriate words that would make a sailor's mouth drop in surprise. When I was done with my profane words, I grabbed the nearest thing that resembled a weapon. It was a needle; filled with that damn sedative shit the Headmaster gave me, and slammed it into Aido. Once it was in him I pulled the needle through his skin, as hard as I could, tearing his flesh and ripping muscles, drawing a hell of a lot of blood. I smiled darkly and he grunted in pain. Then Ichijo grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Aido, and then, successfully, and quickly, he put restraints on my arms and my legs, typing me to the bed and making me immobile.

I growled at this. Aido was staring at me like I was the devil himself, with an extremely shocked and hurt expression on his face, with his good hand was pressed tightly against the injury that I just inflicted. I smirked at him. I doubt that he thought I was capable of this type of thing. I was shocked when he asked me if I accepted his apology. Of course I did not. What in the fucking hell was wrong with this asshole? I just ripped his arm up with a needle! I, personally, would take that as a great big 'hell no'. This vampire is way stupider than I originally thought he was. I replied to his question like this: If you give me back all of the blood you took from me, all of it, then I might…_consider_ forgiving you…but I doubt I ever will.

After I told him that he looked…a little…sad. Why in the world would he be _sad_? Ichijo had left to get Headmaster Cross so he could deal with my 'rage issues' and me. At least, that's what I assumed. Aido left as me a few seconds later. I was glad. I did not want to be in the same room as that leech.

When Headmaster Cross walked into the room, I was worried. He looked serious. Even more serious than he did when I almost beat the crap out of one of the day class girls. It was a little nerve wracking. He pulled up a chair and sat down, looking at me. Appraising me. Then he spoke. He said, 'Fire. If you do not control your temper, I will be forced to ask you to leave Cross Academy. You just injured one of my Night Class students. A vampire. Aido-kun was not on you 'hit list' so you had absolutely no reason at all to injure him. If the Vampire Senate hears about this you could be in a lot of trouble. When I sent you to the Night Class, I was hoping you could control your anger, but I see you cannot. I understand that what Aido-kun did to you was not very pleasant; you need to cut him some slack. You need to cut all vampires some slack. Vampires feed on blood, and your blood happens to be delicious to them. I will give you one more chance, one, and that's all, to prove to be that you have some self-control. If you can't control yourself, then I will have to kick you out of here and you will no longer be allowed on the grounds of Cross Academy. Your mission will have failed. Now, I'm going to leave you here to think about what you did, and what I have said, and then, you are going to go and apologize to Aido for what you did.' With that he left the room, which brings us to now.

_End Flashback…_

Here I am, still restrained in bed. Staring at the ceiling. I felt like a mental patient. All I need now is a padded cell, a mental problem, and a straight jacket. I had been here for a few hours. I think. I lost track of the time. I kept thinking about how it felt to have Aido drink from me. I also kept thinking all about my deceased family, and how much I missed them. Wait. I was showing weakness, even if it was to only myself at the moment. Damn it. Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT! Damn it, if I didn't get out of here soon, I would actually end up in an asylum. Then the door creaked open. I tilted my head to the side to see who it was. It was Headmaster Cross. I sighed and turned my head to look back at the ceiling.

"Are you going to get this damn restraints off me now?" I asked.

"Are you feeling better, Fire-chan? Do you need some Advil? Are you calm?" The Headmaster asked, ignoring my own question.

"Just untie me." I said, and he did.

"Now, Fire-chan, can you walk okay? Does your head hurt? How do you feel? Is your neck okay? Does anything else hurt?" He bombarded me with questions.

"I'm fine." I said, as I sat up and shook my head. There was a dull throbbing pain. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me.

"Just fine." I muttered angrily. I could handle myself perfectly fine.

Then he slapped a hand onto my forehead and gasped. "Fire-chan! You feel warm! You must have a fever! Your head must hurt! Wait right here!" He said as he ran out of the room. He was back in a flash, standing beside me with a cup filled to the brim with water and an aspirin in his hand. "Here you go, Fire-chan, this will make you feel better!"

I sighed and took both things from his out stretched hands and swallowed the aspirin and water in one bug gulp. "Thanks…" I muttered almost inaudibly.

"Your welcome! All right. Now, are you ready to apologize to Aido?"

"WHAT!? No was in hell!! I'll never be ready to apologize to a leech! Why should I?" I hissed.

"Fire-chan-" He started, but I cut him off.

"Stop adding the 'chan' to my name."

"Fine. Fire, you need to apologize. Aido-kun apologized to you after he hurt you, so you should do the same. It would be polite."

"But I'm _not_ polite." I argued. I really didn't want to see, talk or be near Aido ever again.

Headmaster Cross raised his eyebrows at me. "Fire…I know why you dislike vampires, but you need to realize that all of them are not like the one that k-"

"Shut up." I growled angrily, "Never, ever mention, or think, about that again."

"Okay." He gulped. "But you still need to apologize."

"No" I said, bluntly.

"Fire, what happened, happened, but you need to forgive and forget."

"I don't think I could ever do that."

"You are a vampire hunter for the Vampire Hunter's Association. I know most of the hunters dislike vampires strongly, that's why they hunt them, but you are only allowed to hurt them if they are on your 'hit list'. You cannot attack vampires that aren't. Attacking Aido is a serious offence. If you were not a vampire hunter, it would be different, but you are a hunter. If the Hunter's Association ever found out what you did to Aido, your vampire hunter's license, your privilege to hunt vampires, could be revoked, your memories could be erased, or at the worst, you could be killed

"Let me change out of this hospital…gown…thing, then I'll go and 'apologize', since you aren't going to leave me alone until I do." I sighed in defeat. I loved my job, and I did not want to get in trouble, or dig my own grave, deeper, than it already was.

"Yes. Go." Headmaster Cross said, as he shooed me off into the bathroom.

I walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, locking it behind me. The bathroom had my bag and clothes that I had taken with me to the Moon Dorm. I slowly stripped off my clothes, wincing slightly when the almost weightless fabric brushed passed my arm. On closer inspection I saw dark black, blue and purplish bruises covering both my arms. It was probably from when Aido grabbed me. I was going to kill him. I swear. I sighed, seeing that I needed to put clothes on. I rummaged through stuff, trying to find something clean to wear. I settled on a red and black long sleeved top and a pair of very dark blue jeans. On top of it I put my black trench coat on. I brushed through my hair, taking as long as possible. I splashed some water on my face, trying to make myself look more alive. I was still deathly pale. It was creepy. It was probably from loosing so much blood. Damn that stupid vampire. Damn him to an eternal hell, with absolutely no chance of escape.

I was not looking forward to apologizing to Aido. A leech. What was I supposed to say? _'I'm sorry for stabbing you because you area stupid leech and an annoying waste of an existence that I wish was dead?'_ Yeah, that would go over _really _well with _everybody_.

I shook my head, trying to clear it, and then I sat down on the toilet and sighed to myself in an annoyance. I really hope that I didn't have to go to the Moon Dorm. I don't think I could handle myself in a room filled with vampires. I would seriously go insane and end up actually needing that padded cell.

There was a knock on the door, and then the annoying Headmaster's voice filled the room, "Fire-chan? Are you almost done?"

My eye twitched slightly. What the hell was this man's problem? What the hell was wrong with everybody? What the hell was everyone's PROBLEM? I hated having the word 'chan' to the end of my name. It showed that I was close to someone and someone was close to me. I would never let that happen, again.

The Headmaster knocked again, louder this time, seemingly demanding an answer from me. "Fire-chan? Are you in there? Please tell me you didn't try and escape out of the window!"

Wait…there was a window in here. I looked around and but did not see one, so I ripped back the curtain of the shower and there one was. I examined it closely. I decided that I could probably fit through it. I stepped into the shower and pried the window open with a grunt.

I poked my head out of the window and looked down. It was a long, long way down. I was about to shove my body through the window, when I heard the Headmaster call out, from the other side of the door "Fire-chan, if you are going to jump out the window now, because I suggested it, don't. You'll get hurt AND you'll still have to apologize to Aido-kun." Damn. I did not want to risk getting hurt for nothing. I sighed, and walked slowly back to the bathroom door, where I opened it and was greeted by the Headmaster.

"Fire-chan! I thought you actually jumped out the window. I was worried."

"I was going to…" I sighed.

"Come on, Fire-chan!" He said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the building, where he finally let go of my hand.

I glared at him as we walked side by side. My stride matching his as we walked at a very brisk pace. "Fire-chan…be nice when you are in the Moon Dorm. Try and control your temper. All we are doing in going in and apologizing and then getting out. That's it. No fights."

"Fine…" I grumbled angrily.

The walk to the Moon Dorm seemed to go by way too quickly for my likings. My anger did not disappear at all either, which wa not a good thing. Before I knew it, we were standing outside the doors of the Moon Dorm. I sighed. I could already tell that this was not going to go well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I am SO SORRY (a million sorrys) for the late update! I had school, and I am in the AP program at school (It's 'Advanced Placement', for all the smarty-pants people, which means triple the homework…bleh.). This chapter is a little short, but I wanted to put something out! I will try as hard as I can to update ASAP, but I can make no promises. I really hope you enjoyed it and Please review! They are much appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay…ready Fire-chan?" The Headmaster asked, a hint of worry evident in his voice.

"No." I replied with a glare. I did not want to apologize. I'd rather gouge my eyes out with a flaming spoon.

"Fire-chan, I understand that this is hard for you, but you need to say that you're sorry. I told the vampire society that you were under the influence of drugs, to numb your pain, and that that's why you attacked Aido-kun."

"Don't call me 'chan'." I said.

"Fire-chan…" He said, drawing my name out, like a little kid who was whining to his or her parents about something stupid.

Then it dawned on me. The Headmaster had lied to the Vampire Senate. He lied to protect me. He could get in a tonne of trouble for doing that. My suspicions rose. My only question was why. Why did he care? Why was I important? Why would he risk everything he's worked for, for me? Why the hell would he lie for me? I was nothing special. Did he really actually care? I decided to ask him myself.

"Why would you lie for me? It's dangerous to do that." I asked, the suspicion I tried to keep out of my voice slowly creeping in.

"Fire, you may not know this, but I do care about you. I care about all of my students, whether they want to be here or not, or whether they are here on a mission or not. You've been alone for a long time, and I think it's time for you to be taken care of, instead of you doing all the 'responsible adult' things that adults should worry about, like bills, and death, and your job."

I was a little touched, but I would never actually admit that to anyone. Not even myself. "That's…a little…creepy." I said.

The Headmaster's face fell "Oh…" He whispered almost silently.

"It's creepy, but…uh…kind of sweet… and nice…" I coughed a little, "Thanks." I shifted uncomfortably. I was not used to thanking people and I usually never did.

"See, Fire-chan? You CAN be polite! So go in there and apologize to Aido!"

The previous mood of awkwardness instantly vanished. I started to say no, but before I knew it, I was inside of the Moon dormitory, staring at five vampires. I knew four of the five. Kaname, Aido, Ichijo, and Kain. There was a female vampire, with long, flowing hair. She was gorgeous and was staring at me with hate filled eyes. I glared hatefully right back at her. She could go burn in hell.

"Hello Fire-chan." Aido said in a monotone voice.

I grunted in a response. That was all I could do at the moment, for I was too busy repeating five words over and over again in my head. _I must not kill anyone. I must not kill anyone. I must not kill any-_

"Fire, is there a reason that you are here?" I heard Kaname ask. I knew him from before, I had a debt to repay to him, and I should probably show respect to him, but I didn't. I mean, don't get me wrong, I respected Kaname, he was a pureblood vampire, and the only vampire I didn't want to tear into little, tiny pieces and burn. I respected him, but I just did not show it.

"Yes…"

"Well…?" The headmaster urged me.

"Aido, I… _apologize_…" I choked out the word, "…for stabbing your arm with a needle." Then I smiled a dark smile, "But if I had the chance to do it again I would."

Aido glared at me, while the Headmaster, Kaname, and the other vampires looked at me like I was insane, which, to them, I probably was.

"That wasn't much of an apology…Fire-_**chan**_." Aido said, accenting the word 'chan' at the end of my name.

I glared at him. "The ending sentence was almost identical to what you said to me as an…'apology'. What goes around comes around, and when it's coming from me, it's usually ten to one _million_ times worse than what was done previously."

"Why should I be scared of you? All you are is a weak human." Aido spit back at me.

My anger started to boil again. Weak? He was calling _me_ weak? Who the hell did he think he was? What the hell did he think he knew about me?

"Fire-chan…" The headmaster warned me, but I ignored him.

"Weak?! Who the _hell_ are you calling weak? Wasn't I the one that ripped a needle through your arm?" I seethed at him, taking a step closer.

"And wasn't I the one who drank your blood, while you _weakly_ lay in my arms? Like a damsel in distress?" He smirked, taking a few steps toward me, knowing he was pushing the wrong buttons.

"Aido…" The Headmaster warned him this time.

"Oh? So just because you lost your control and you have no humanity, I'm the weak one!? At least I have a brain and I can think for myself!"

"And I can't?"

"No, you can't! You're…you're…you're… _a mindless, unintelligent, bastard who deserves to die_!" I hissed out angrily. We were now only a few feet away from each other.

"Fire-chan…that's not nice. Make a real apology to Aido-kun! And apologize for what you just said!" The Headmaster said, but I ignored him. I was far too angry.

"And you're not?" He shot back.

"No, I'm not."

"Well you know what you are? You… you are a angry, jealous, angst-filled, stick-up-your-butt, stupid, fake, weak, bitch!"

"Aido-kun! Be nice to Fire-chan! Stop this instant! Apologize to her! We came here in peace!" The Headmaster wailed pathetically. We were both still too angry to stop our verbal battle, so we just ignored the Headmaster.

My whole body was burning. I wanted to kill Aido. No, I WAS going to kill Aido. We were face to face, our eyes burning into each other's. I started to shake, my rage eating up my insides, demanding to be released, and I was going to do it. I was going to hit Aido. Hard. I clenched my hand into a tight fist and was about to raise it when I suddenly got extremely cold. I could not move.

I looked down and saw that I was frozen. My hands, my legs, and my feet were all rock hard. . I was pretty much frozen solid from my waist down. I growled and looked up at Aido, who was smirking cockily.

"Let. Me. Go." I commanded.

Aido laughed at me and brought his face so close to mine, our noses were touching. He slowly brought one of his hands out to rest on the left side of my neck, where he bit me, and the other hand on my shoulder. Our eyes were burning into each other's, mine were filled with loathing while his were filled with something else…awe maybe? That I could get so angry so fast? I didn't know. He confused me. "You're trapped." He stated the obvious, in a quiet, almost inaudible voice, while he was silently laughing at me. His touch burned me. I didn't like it at all. He smiled darkly and gave me a quick peck on the lips. That set me off.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Why did you kiss me, you stupid, idiotic, as-" I started, but was I cut off. I swear, smoke was billowing out of my ears and fire was raging from my eyes.

Aido's lips covering mine once again cut me off. They were silky smooth and icy cold. It felt nice against my burning lips. It felt nice. I felt his could tongue running across the edges of my lips, but there was no way in hell that I was going to grant him entrance. I was not going to kiss him back. This was way too weird. I was having a slight mental break down inside my head. I wanted Aido to get the heck away from me. I wondered why in the hell he would even dream of kissing me. I hated him. He hated me. He drank my blood. I ripped a needle through his arm. This leech was seriously fucked in the head. He slowly pulled away from me and smirked at my stunned expression. Aido's expression clearly said 'I am such a good kisser. I stunned Fire.' Cocky bastard. His smirk widened and then he said,

"Who's the weak one now?"

I instantly snapped out of my stunned stupor. I let out an angry shriek and the ice around me started to melt. How dare he kiss me? How DARE he call me weak!? He was going to _pay_! "WEAK!? I am not weak! How dare you!"

Aido took a surprised step backward from me. The ice was now pooling into a puddle of water around me.

"Fire-chan…what are you doing?" Aido gulped.

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU!" I hissed out.

I was about to break free of the icy hold on my legs, when a pair of cool, strong arms wrapped around me, restraining me from attacking Aido. I growled.

"Fire-san. Calm down." It was the cool and commanding voice of Kaname.

I instantly stopped struggling against his arms. I knew there was no point. Fighting against a pureblood when you are not properly armed equals you getting maimed or killed. Where the hell was Kaname and everyone else when Aido kissed me? I was going to blow them up with a stick of dynamite that I was going to shove up their ass. My legs were now completely free of the ice that had held them tightly in place. I wanted to kick them around, but I knew, with Kaname holding me in a death grip, that that was not a smart idea.

"Fire-san…are you calm now?" He asked me.

"Yes…" I growled.

He let go of me, but he was watching me closely. Making sure that I would not do anything reckless. He surprised me with what he said next.

"Is that a proper way for a direct descendent of Pele (1) to act?"

I had not thought that Kaname would remember my ancestors. Weird. I just sort of stared at him like a dead fish would, not that a dead fish could make itself stare…because…you know…it's dead. I answered him with a 'very intelligent' "Uhm…"

"May I speak with you then?" Kaname asked me.

"Shoot." I said disrespectfully.

"Privately." He said as he started to walk up the stairs of the Moon Dorm.

I did not know if I was supposed to follow or not, so I just stood where I was and glared daggers at Aido-teme (I had already learned a few curse words in Japanese). Aido just smirked right back at me, knowing that I could not do anything at the moment. I was silently threatening him. He was going to get to know a whole new world of pain.

"Fire. Come on." He commanded in a strong voice, befitting a pureblood vampire.

I gave one last hard glare at Aido and followed Kaname quickly up the stairs. I was a little worried about what might happen to me. All purebloods have special powers, but I had no idea what they were, I don't think that anybody knows all of them. We soon reached the room we were supposed to reach. I was assuming that it was Kaname's room, or his 'quarters'. He opened the door and stepped inside, then motioned for me to follow him into the room. He was so graceful it was abnormal.

I stepped into the room and the door instantly shut on it's own. I was guessing that it was Kaname and his 'pureblood powers'. I turned to look at him and saw him staring at me coldly. It made a shiver run down my spine.

"Fire…" He started, but I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. 'Control my temper, don't kill Aido, don't maim Aido, don't hurt any other vampires on Cross Academy grounds…blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"You don't respect me at all, do you Fire-san?" Kaname asked, startling me.

"No…Kaname-sama…it's not that I don't respect you. I do…it's just…you know… I choose not to show it. In public. In private I'm okay with respecting…certain people." I said with a small smile on my face. Kaname was the only living person, vampire actually, to be correct, who has seen my smile a sincere, real smile since the incident.

"You should show it more often." He said.

"No. It might ruin my reputation." I replied.

"And what reputation is that?"

"That I am a hard-headed, unforgiving, ruthless, hateful, disrespectful, vampire hunter."

"I know you are not really like that." He informed me.

I sighed and looked down. "I know. But if that is the image that I portray, then no one will ever want to get close to me again, and I won't want to get close to any one. I don't want anyone I care about to get hurt again. That's why I hate everyone and they hate me."

"You are so much like your father, Fire-san." He replied to my comment. I looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "That's not a good thing, Fire-san." He was now sitting on the couch in the room. Staring at me like he could see into my very soul.

"I know." I grumbled under my breath.

"Anyways, you should show at least a little respect. Just to be polite."

"Kaname-sama, I appreciate what you did for me four years ago. If you didn't help me I'd be dead. It's just…I cannot get close to anyone ever again. If they got hurt…I'd kill myself. I swear I will. It took a lot not to end it all four years ago. It's still very hard. Sometimes, I don't feel like living, but I stick it out, because my real dad is still here. Even though our relationship isn't that great…I am staying for him. That is why I am not going to get close to anyone, no matter how I feel about them."

"Fire, let it go." He said.

"I can't. It's not that easy."

"Yes you can. If you try."

"Maybe I just don't want to." I told him, while turning my head to the side.

"Are you so weak, that you will let your fear of loss consume you?"

My anger flared up again. I was pretty sure the temperature went up a few degrees in the room. "What. Did. You. Say?" I asked in a growl.

"Are you going to let the fear of loss consume you? Is it because you're weak?" He asked.

"How dare you call me weak." This vampire knew how to push my buttons the wrong way.

"Aido likes you." He stated, out of the blue, while staring off into space.

"Shut up. I hate him."

Kaname shot me a 'whatever you say' look. I glared at him. Then he started talking again.

"Fire-san, I'm not here to discuss your love life or your other problems and issues with life and commitment. I'm here to talk about how you can be a danger to my dear girl."

"And who would that be?" I asked.

"Yuuki Cross. Stay away from her, Fire-san." He commanded me.

I felt like I should rebel against this. He had no power over me. "Or what?" I asked.

"You will regret it."

"I refuse to stay away from her. She is…someone who I don't completely hate. I don't want to kill her and I wish no ill will towards her. I don't see the problem."

"Fire-san." Kaname said his voice was as cold as ice. "You WILL stay away from Yuuki. I know your temper, and if you snap and she gets hurt, you will too."

The room was now extremely cold. I could see the hot breath that left my lungs hang in the air. This probably meant that Kaname was as mad as hell. This was not a good sign. "Fine…" I sighed.

"Good." Kaname said, it was more like a threat. Like a 'good. You better, or else.' I hated listening to a vampire, but I did owe Kaname that much. He was a pureblood and he helped me, four years ago after the 'incident'.

"So… Kaname…why is Yuuki-chan so important to you?" I asked, nonchalantly.

"I don't see how that is any of your business, Fire." He said while staring at me coldly. He was probably wishing he could kill me, but he couldn't. I knew that much. That was pretty much the only reason why I was still alive.

"Fine then. I won't pry." I said, hen under my breath, I muttered, "That much."

"I heard that." Kaname said, "And I would appreciate if you would stay out of my personal life."

"Whatever you say Kaname-_sama_" I said with a devious smirk.

"Listen to me Fire. Don't overstep your boundaries." He said, but I caught the undertone of a threat.

"Kaname, I wouldn't dream of ever hurting Yuuki. Trust me on that. She is a very…sweet and kind girl…not to mention that that Zero guy, you know, the other guardian, would kick my ass if I did, and so would you." I informed him.

"I don't care. Stay away from her. With your violent temper and your powers, which I know you cannot control, you might blow up and if Yuuki is near you when that happens she will be injured and I cannot afford that. Stay away from her, Fire. And stop arguing with me. You are not going to win."

I raised an eyebrow at him. I could not win an argument against him? Well, hell, I could try. I was not going to back down so easily this time. Kaname was only scary, not annoying or stupid like the Headmaster was.

"Oh really? What makes you think I won't win?"

Kaname glared at me, I could feel the threat of his pureblood powers in the air, making me shiver. Damn it. I knew I was not going to win this competition. Damn Kaname. Damn him to hell.

"Fine. Just don't expect to win the next verbal battle."

Kaname looked at me, his eyes glinted with triumph. I was going to kick him one day. Hard. Where it hurts. I glared at him and turned to leave, but was stopped by Kaname's chilling voice.

"Fire-san. Remember, stay away from Yuuki."

I didn't even turn around to look at him. I did not answer either. I just opened the door and walked down the hallway. Away from Kaname Kuran.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**I updated a lot earlier than I thought I would (probably becasue I wrote this instead of doing homework...AP MATH IS KILLING ME!! I HATE IT!) PLEASE review! I will love you forever if you do! It means a lot too! Is everyone in character? Please tell me if they are. Also, if you are confused about anything at all in my fanfiction, please give me a PM or send a review (which are greatly appriciated) and I will explain it to you! Thanks for reading! **

**Out! **

**CC**


End file.
